Part 3: Star Trek TNG: A Different Perspective
by Ariston-1
Summary: Parth Three: While escorting a Replica of a legandary ship back too Earth, Cpt' PIcard, his ship and crew are vanish. Under the command of William T. Riker, the Replica of the NCC-300-A (Kirk's Ship) set course in an attempt to rescue their missing crew. (Featuring the Deep Space Nine Crew)
1. Chapter 1

**_Star Trek TNG - A Different Perspective_**

_**Starfleet Historical File:**_

_**8635-Charlie-8973-Omega.**_

_**Subject: The Langaran Plague.**_

_On __Stardate 424.08, the USS North-Gate launched a deadly Biological attack against a planet in Romulan space. A genetically modified variation of an Andorian weapon once created too attack the Vulcans if and when a war broke out between the two species. Under the direct orders of Admiral Jonathon Archer, Doctor David McCoy attempted to create an ante-virus to the deadly weapon, the cure failed and the plague was allowed to spread across the Romulan Star Empire. Offering its assistance, the United Federation of Planets worked for decades along with a Romulan Professor named Zelenka . After decades of trail and error, Doctor David McCoy passed away, his work was swiftly taken over by his assistant and son, Doctor Leonard McCoy. Working with a Romulan Doctor named Selana, the two secretly communicated via sub-space in order to work on a cure._

_On Stardate 1424.01, under the command of Captain James Tiberius Kirk, the newly upgraded and experimental USS Enterprise NX-300-A was dispatched too the Romulan planet, Langara along with a Romulan escort. Before the USS Enterprise made contact with the Romulan Escort ship, the Romulan vessel was attacked and crippled by an unknown warship. Recovering several crewmembers along with Doctor Selana, the USS Enterprise continued along its course to the infected Planet Langara, then an isolation colony for those infected._

_After beaming down too the surface alone, Doctor McCoy made contact with Professor Zelenka, now infected with the deadly plague. Shortly after making contact with the professor, a large explosion tore across the planet surface and destroyed all life forms upon said planet._

_Blaming the USS Enterprise and her Captain for the attack, Romulan forces turned the USS Enterprise away from the planet under penalty of arrest of its Captain and the destruction of the ship. Doctor Leonard McCoy was presumed as killed in action._

_For two years, a cold war erupted between the Romulan Star Empire and the United Federation of Planets. It was at this point, two years later that Captain James T. Kirk had learned of the truth about the explosion on the planet surface. Doctor Leonard McCoy was abducted by Romulan forces and taken back too Romulus._

_Tortured for information and condemned to death on the planet Remus, Doctor McCoy was eventually freed from his Dilitium mine prison and taken back too Romulus in attempt to cure the Praetor of Romulus whom by this time had become infected himself._

_Under secret orders from Admiral Christopher Pike, once commanding officer of the USS Enterprise NCC-300-A and with the assistance of a Romulan Defector, Doctor Selana and a one of a kind Cloaking Shield, the Enterprise immediately set sail for Romulus in order to rescue their lost officer._

_Once on the surface of Romulus, Kirk and Selana located Doctor McCoy with the assistance of two un-named Romulans. Quickly captured and taken before the Praetor himself, Kirk was ordered to remain on Romulus while McCoy and Selana returned too the Enterprise in order to complete their work and finally cure the Plague. While under the care of the Praetor, Captain Kirk was able negotiate a peace treaty with the Romulans. Once the cure was found, the Enterprise was allowed to leave Romulan space whist under escort, many days later. With the assistance of Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan a lasting peace was forged or so it would appear._

_After decades, the plague once again re-appeared however, the Reman people, considered a sub species of Romulan appeared to be unaffected and a breading program was quickly created in order to find the cure. Once the cure was discovered, the Romulan Empire attempted to destroy all trace of the plague by destroying the Romulan-Reman hybrids created by selective breading. Along with the Reman population, the Hybrids destroyed the Romulan civilisation and overtook the Empire itself. Using captured technology, the Reman and Hybrid species quickly created a vast armada of ships._

_On 44996.5, under the command of Captain Jean-Luc Picard, the USS Enterprise NCC-300-E was ordered to what was once the Neutral Zone at the request of the Romulan leader. Along with Doctor Leonard McCoy, his wife Selana, their daughter T'Lana and United Federation of Planets President, Spock. The truth was finally revealed as three thousand Reman vessels decloaked and declared the presence of the new Empire, the Reman Unity._

_Although the large fleet was infact a bluff, consisting of drone ships and skeleton crews, the Reman Unity declared and end to the treaty between it's predecessor, the Romulan Empire and Starfleet and once again, a Cold War had begun._

_Over the next two years, the Reman Unity turned on one of the largest threats too their existence, the Klingon Empire and quickly overtook the unprepared Klingon Defence Force. With the remainder of the Klingon Fleet orbiting Earth and other Federation worlds and alliance had been forged between the remainder of the Klingon Empire and Starfleet._

_After the death of her father, six months ago. Doctor T'Lana joined the crew of the USS Enterprise NCC-300-E under the command of Jean-Luc Picard as an expert on the Langaran Plague and its effects._

_File End…_

_Chapter One:_

_Captain's Log Stardate __45995.3._

_After a six month tour of Federation worlds in the Gamma Quadrant, the USS Enterprise has been ordered back to Starbase Deep Space Nine for reasons as of yet unclear._

_Twenty years ago, the new Spacedock class Deep Space Nine went operational after almost a decade of setbacks. However most surprising was the discovery of an artificial wormhole twenty years ago by the then Lieutenant Benjamin L. Sisko. Since then, Starfleet has been sending vessels through the wormhole to explore the new quadrant of the galaxy, a quadrant from which we have just returned from. On a personal note, I am looking forward to seeing an old friend once again._

Exiting the wormhole, the large Sovereign class Starship made her way towards the huge mushroom shaped Spacedock nearby. Almost dominating the viewscreen of the Federation Flagship, Deep Space Nine as it was unofficially known was almost identical too the large Spacedock facility orbiting Earth. Named after a small K-Class outpost orbiting the Bajoran planet, which had now presented too the Bajoran People as a gift from the Federation and used by the Bajoran Government as a seat of power. The large Spacedock had finally been completed less then a decade ago after setbacks and arguments with the Bajoran government over its size and location. Because of the delicate balance of the Bajoran ecosystem, the large facility had to be placed away from the homeworld for fear that it would interfere with the planets delicate balance. Now under the command of Commodore Benjamin L. Sisko, the station has become Starfleet's most important facility within the sector. Considered by the Bajoran people to be the gateway to the Celestial Temple of the Prophets, Deep Space Nine, our simply Bajoran Spacedock, as the Federation called it was a formidable weapons platform and command post for the entire sector and beyond.

Although it was always a place of constant argument between Starfleet and the Bajoran Government, mostly due to the placement of a commanding officer, Starfleet had agreed to place Benjamin Sisko as the Commanding officer to appease the Bajoran people who considered him to be a religious icon due to his discovery of the wormhole or Celestial Temple, as the Bajorans called it. Promoted to the seldom used rank of Commodore, Sisko's primary duty for the Federation was to command the large facility along with his first officer, Commander Kira Nerys, a stoic and stern Bajoran officer whom joined Starfleet as a child and raised on the former Deep Space Nine Station, originally opposed to a Starfleet presence in her home system, she eventually found her way as an excellent officer and powerful ally to her commanding officer against those who still fight against the Federation as an invading force. Permanently stationed at Deep Space Nine was a formidable fighting force of eight Defiant Class Starships, originally designed as Deep Space Escorts, the small, fast and powerful vessels have proven themselves as a formidable force during the two year conflict with a once hostile species from the Gamma Quadrant. Known as simply, The Dominion. The powerful and ancient Empire resented Starfleet's presence in their space and saw them as a hostile race until a peace treaty was officially signed which allowed the Federation and its allies passage through the wormhole for exploration purposes and the establishment of several research colonies

As the Enterprise approached the large Spacedock, the space doors opened, dwarfing the Enterprise many times, the Federation flagship slipped inside with ease and finally reached its designated docking port. Passing the small fleet of Defiant Class ships, the Enterprise' thrusters fired as the large ship made contact with the extending docking arm and finally came too a rest in the safety and comfort of the large Spacedock facility.

"With have docked Captain" Called out the Helm officer.

"Excellent. Please inform the Commodore that I will meet him in…"

"The Commodore is already hailing Captain. He requests your presence ASAP"

"Sisko doesn't waist any time does he Captain"

"Quiet right number one. Why don't we see what he wants, Mister Data, you have the bridge"

"Aye sir" Data replied with his ever polite tone.

Leaving the bridge, the Captain and First Officer of the Enterprise made their way towards the airlock leading to the interior of the large Spacedock facility. As the airlock pressure equalised between the Station and the Starship, the large doors slide open effortlessly as Picard and Riker where faced with the smiling face of a former officer from the Enterprise and now Chief of Operations on the Station, Master Chief Petty Officer, Miles Edward O'Brian.

"Chief" Picard smiled. "How the devil are you?"

"Fine Captain. Commander, always a pleasure sir"

Shaking the hands of both men before him, O'Brian stepped backwards slightly as he motioned for the two officers to follow him. As they followed, Picard looked around the inner airlock as several engineering crews went about their business.

"Having trouble?" Riker smiled.

"No sir, simply an upgrade. The Commodore is awaiting you in observation lounge three"

"What is this about Chief?"

"I'm sorry Captain, I've been sworn to secrecy… trust me sirs, you're going to like this a lot"

Walking through the large facility towards the observation lounge on the opposite side would take hours due to the enormous station itself. However, set up around the station at key positions where small interlinked transporter platforms designed specifically for a facility of this size. Stepping into the nearest transporter, O'Brian activated the devise as he spoke freely with his former commanding officer.

"… And Keiko is doing fine sir. She's accepted yet another trip to Bajor, she'll be gone at least two months"

"Living the bachelor lifestyle now O'Brian?" Riker laughed.

"No sir. She has spies all over the place…" He laughed.

After exiting the transporter platform on the opposite side of the vast facility, Picard and Riker followed their former officer into a large room where Commodore Sisko was awaiting them with a slight smile on his face.

"Commodore, a pleasure as always" Picard smiled.

"Captain, Commander. Now the ranks are over… Sorry to pull you off your tours, but this is important" Sisko smiled.

"Of course, how are you Ben?" Replied Picard.

"Fine, Jennifer sends her regards as always. A year ago, the Bajoran Government approached with an interesting idea, I pulled a few strings at their request…"

"Are you intentionally being cryptic Commodore?" Sighed Riker.

"Commander, I know my rank is purely ceremonial… before my promotion, I was a Commander, like yourself. Please drop the rank crap" Sisko sighed slightly.

"Of course, sorry… Ben"

"Anyway, as I was saying. After the gift of the old Station… Bajor wanted to do something for the Federation it owes so much… Chief, if you don't mind?"

"Of course sir" O'Brian smiled.

Almost eager in his duty, O'Brian walked to a control station near the large windows which wrapped around one side of the observation lounge, pressing the controls in a certain sequence, the curtains covering the windows pulled back slowly as Riker and Picard walked towards the window with a large smile on their faces as they looked into the large repair bay before them.

A single Starship of old design lay before them. Smiling almost from ear too ear, Picard nodded slightly to himself as Riker's jaw dropped by what he saw as O'Brian replied with a bounce in his voice.

"How about them apples Captain?"

"Amazing…" Picard whispered.

"She was pulled out of mothballs in secret and rebuilt to exact specifications… right down to the colour of the carpet, she's a perfect replica"

Reading the name and registration number on the hull before him, a slight shiver ran down Picard's spine as he spoke with awe at what was before him.

"USS Enterprise NCC-300-A (M-R)"

"I wish I could say the one and only. She was originally the USS Everest, decommissioned decades ago… Want too take a look aboard?"

"Try and stop me. What does the (M-R) stand for?" Picard grinned.

"Museum Replica" O'Brian smiled.

Almost feeling like a raw cadet again, Picard stood in awe of the vessel before him. A perfect replica of a legendary vessel lost almost a century ago during a pivotal battle, it had always pained Starfleet that the original vessel could not take its place in the Starfleet museum along side her lineage vessels. Although a replica, it was as close as Starfleet could get to the original ship lost decades ago, Starfleet Command had yet to authorise a replica of the vessel to be constructed.

With a bounce in his step, Picard followed Sisko and O'Brian out of the observation lounge of the Spacedock towards the large vessel secretly hidden and rebuilt by a vital ally of Starfleet. Stepping onto the deck of the ship for the first time, Picard and Riker where in awe at the perfection of the design of such an old ship. The first thing that greeted them was a large display of the original command crew of the Enterprise, a holographic representation of Captain Kirk, Spock, McCoy, Sulu, Chekov, Uhura and Mister Scott greeted them with smiling faces and in the prime of their lives as it was when the ship was first launched under the Command of James Kirk.

"Very… Impressive Ben" Picard smiled.

"They have everything the way it should be, even down to the colour of the carpet" O'Brian smiled.

"Perhaps a brief tour gentlemen?" Sisko said proudly.

"Of course. How could you build such a replica without anyone knowing about it?"

"President Spock had a slight hand in it's creation. He's been here many times to check on the progress" Replied Sisko.

"How could he do that without anyone knowing?" Riker said still in awe of his surroundings.

"He is the President… Sir"

Touring the replica of one of Starfleet's most famous starships, the final stop was the bridge. Although a fully operational Starships, their was still a lot of work to do before the vessel was ready for display at the Starfleet museum along side her lineage vessels. Stepping onto the bridge, Picard looked around in awe at the large command centre before him, his jaw had almost began to hurt from dropping so many times as he was guided around the vessel by Sisko and O'Brian. Slowly, Picard walked towards the command seat in the centre of the bridge. With a deep smile, he sat down in the seat slowly as the pale cream leather creaked under his weight he smiled slightly as he pulled the two command consoles towards him, linking them in the centre before him.

"Why don't I have one of these? Look into that Number One" He smiled.

"Aye sir"

"As you can see, she will be warp ready in six hours"

"Warp ready?" Replied Picard.

"Did you think she was to be towed back too Earth?"

"Of course, thank you Chief…"

"That's where Enterprise comes in. We thought it would be more of a ceremony of your Enterprise escorts this Replica back too Earth"

"It would be an honour" Picard said proudly.

"Although her Engine Nacelles are period correct, her warp engine… well the interior are standard equipment for a vessel of this size. Last field tests rated her at Warp seven, but we can squeeze more out her"

"Very impressive. The journey back home is a long one, I assume she has weapons and shields?" Riker said as he examined the Helm.

"Shields yes, weapons no. Thinking of taking her into combat Riker? She is a museum you know"

"Hardly Commodore, Sorry… Ben. I plan for all contingencies… even combat. Once our enemies learn this ship is in space, they'll come for her… in great numbers"

"I hadn't thought of that" Sisko sighed deeply.

"Sirs, I suppose we could tear out a Cloak from on of the Defiant Class, the Illustrious was badly damaged during an Ion Storm last week, she needs a lot of care and attention, I doubt we'd miss her cloak"

"With the Commodore's permission? Make it so Chief" Picard agreed.

"O'Brian, how long before she can be ready to launch?"

"Gimme… Eight hours Commodore. If you can spare me sir, I'd like to stay onboard for the voyage home?"

"Of course. She has no crew though…" Sisko smiled. "Captain?"

"I'd love to… but I don't Will would let me take her out"

"You Damn right…" Riker laughed. "… I think I can get a few volunteers to crew her"

"Well Commander Riker, meet your next challenge. Have this ship ready to launch in Eight Hours… Assemble your crew" Picard smiled.

"Thank you Captain"

"Some of the Construction Staff will remain onboard for the voyage, she still has a few systems that need work. Got anyone in mind for a command staff?"

"Ohh yes, I can think of a few"

Smiling at his next command, Riker looked around the bridge as Picard stepped away from the command seat and held out his arm for his First Officer to take a seat, almost running, Riker slipped into the pale leather seat with ease and almost laughed too himself as he assumed what had become known as Captain Kirk's famous pose.

"Looks good on you sir" O'Brian smiled.

"It feels good…"

"I expect you back once this beauty returns home Captain Riker" Picard laughed.

"No promises"

"Well, now that is all in order… You're out of Uniform Captain Riker, as are you Chief!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two:_

_Captain's Log… USS Enterprise NCC-300-A (M-R)_

_This is my first recording as Commander of this vessel, although it is purely a ceremonial voyage to take this ship back home, I feel for posterity reasons that I should record the voyage home. My command crew has reported onboard. Lieutenant Commander Worf, has agreed to pilot this ship back too Earth, with a short stop off at Vulcan to pick up President Spock for the final leg of our voyage. Lieutenant Junior Alison Crusher, Daughter of our Captain and Chief Medical Officer has agreed to be the science officer on this short voyage. Once the existence of this ship was made public on the Enterprise… E, their was almost a riot for crews wanting to sign on for this Journey. In my absence on the Enterprise-E, Commander Worf will be acting as First Officer. My Chief Engineer, is Mister O'Brian._

It seemed to be a natural thing for the crew as they manned their stations around the ship, everyone appeared to be walking with a slight spring in their steps as they walked around the bridge and completed the final relaunch checks.

"O'Brian, is it my imagination… or is the gravity on this ship a little lighter then normal?"

"Yes Captain, the Gravity Controls appear to be stuck a slightly less the one Earth normal gravity, do you want me too look at it?"

"Leave it. I like the idea of weighing a few pounds less" He winked.

"Of course sir. I like these uniforms… they give more room to move then the old ones" O'Brian laughed.

"That they do Chief"

"Actually sir, for this voyage… and with Sisko's permission, I have taken on the rank of Commander Scott. Notice the pips?"

"They look good on you… Commander. Communications… notify the Enterprise and Launch Control… we are ready to get wet" Riker smiled proudly.

"Aye sir. I have them on split screen" Called out the Bajoran Communications Officer.

"Deep Space Nine, Enterprise… this is… Enterprise. We're ready to launch"

"Understood Captain Riker. Space doors opening"

With the large space doors opening, the replica Enterprise fired her navigational thrusters and pushed forwards slightly as Riker once again assumed the famous pose of Captain Kirk much too the delight of those watching on the viewscreen. Passing through the large space doors, the replica Enterprise was met by her modern descendant and every available Defiant Class Starship capable of spaceflight at the time as for the first time, she left the gigantic Federation Facility for a journey to Earth.

Dwarfed by the Enterprise E and dwarfing the tiny yet deadly Defiant Class Starships, the sleek replica of Starfleet's most famous vessel pulled along side the gleaming pearly white Flagship as Riker leaned back in his chair with a smile.

"Mister Worf, course is set?"

"Yes sir" Worf replied.

"Captain Picard, this is Captain Riker… we are ready"

"Very well…"

"Captain Riker, I'd recommend we push slowly to warp" O'Brian reported.

"Warp One Mister Worf… Engage!"

Slowly, the replica pushed to warp swiftly followed by the Enterprise-E and the small fleet of Defiant Class Starships. Although they where only escorting the replica to the outskirts of the Bajoran system, if the Spacedock was attacked, it was more then capable of defending itself from multiple attacks yet the Defiant Class Fleet would not be allowed to escort further.

_Captain__'__s Log Stardate __45996.4._

_With our escort vessels turning back to Deep Space Nine, we have taken over the protection of a rather special vessel. For several months, we have heard echoes of a call for Starfleet too step down as the protector of the Federation. Once again a vote has been called for to asses Starfleet's future, this vessel, the Replica of a lost Starship could be the call Starfleet needs to appease those Neigh-Sayers. I must admit, I wanted to command that ship on her first voyage to Earth. In respect of the vessel we are taking home, I have abandoned the traditional Starfleet uniform and taken up the uniform correct for the period, as have my first officer and crew onboard that vessel._

Stepping back onto the bridge wearing the old Starfleet Uniform, Picard held his head high as he walked towards his command seat much to the entertainment of his command crew.

"Captain Picard, you are out of Uniform" Data said quickly.

"Lighten up Data…" Geordie smiled from the Engineering Console. "Wish I'd have thought of it. Suits you sir"

"Thank you Mister LaForge. Data, get into the spirit of this voyage, Riker is having all of the fun while we sit and play escort" Picard smiled deeply.

"My luminosity remains a constant…"

"Never mind Commander. Hail the Enterprise please?"

"Aye sir" Called out the Tactical Officer. "On screen sir"

"Will, having fun?"

"Lots sir. I can't get the pose right" Riker laughed.

"Kirk was left handed… try that. Chief, Promoted already?I see that Captain Riker doesn't waste any time"

"Sorry sir, we thought it was fitting"

"I will hold the court-martial for now Chief. How is the old lady doing?"

"We can push to Warp eight… very slowly though" O'Brian replied.

"Make it so Commander Data"

"Aye sir, Warp eight…very slowly"

Cruising at warp eight, Riker smiled as he felt a slight vibration through his command chair that quickly subsided, hearing the turbolift doors open besides him Riker turned slightly with a smile as he saw who entered almost bouncing in her steps.

"Ahh Doctor, I trust this ship meets your approval?"

"And then some" Replied Doctor T'Lana.

"We haven't seen you since we launched…"

"Sorry Captain, I was in sickbay. I know it's silly, it's not even the same ship. But I can almost feel my father in that place"

"Eerie isn't it?" Riker laughed.

"Very sir. Mister O'Brian, the hologram of my father is wrong. He was a centimetre shorter"

"Ohh, I'll adjust it" O'Brian smiled.

"Did you know…"

Slowly, T'Lana walked to an empty chair and sat down as she spoke.

"… He is being modelled by Starfleet for a new Emergency Medical Hologram?"

"I heard" Riker laughed. "He was… impressive"

"That he was sir"

From the communications console, a sound broke the conversation between them as the Bajoran officer quickly returned too her station with shock. On the screen before them, Captain Picard looked at his replacement Tactical Officer as a voice was played out over the speakers of both Starships.

"_This is the Arcadia, a civilian cruise ship…. too any vessel within the sound of my voice, we have lost all power and are falling into a Class J Gas Giant, our shields are failing and we request assistance, please… help us. Multiple hull breaches… we can not…_"

Rubbing his thumb and index finger together, Riker stepped away from his command console and walked towards the screen as he spoke while he adjusted his uniform jacket.

"Enterprise, we are in no condition to mount a rescue, but we are here if you need us"

"Stand by Number one" Picard said quickly.

Onboard the Enterprise-E, Picard ordered the channel closed as he looked at Data with a forceful look in his eyes almost expecting a response. Quickly working his console, Data looked up from his station as he reported.

"The Arcadia, a class six luxury civilian cruiser, compliment 1'000 passengers and 500 registered crew. I have her co-ordinates sir, she is close. We can effect a rescue of the passengers and crew, however, we will be pushing our limitations sir. If we had the assistance of the other Enterprise…"

"No…" Picard said quickly. "She is in no condition to mount a rescue"

"Sir, we could… effect a rescue of the ship, her passengers and crew and then meet up with the replica shortly afterwards. She is in effect an empty vessel sir, manned by a skeleton crew"

"Of course. Hail the replica"

"On screen sir" Replied the tactical officer

"Will, we're going to take a detour. We'll rendezvous it the third waypoint, we'll transfer any one we can to your ship once we meet up"

"Are you sure sir?" Riker said with respect.

"We are the closest ships, once we've transferred everyone onboard, we will set course to Vulcan"

"Captain, I don't want to push these engines any more then we are, perhaps DS-9?"

"Of course, Starfleet can send a transport ship back for them. Please alert President Spock that we will be late. Looks like this short voyage has been extended, Captain!"

Smiling slightly, Picard altered the course of his vessel as the vast Sovereign Class vessel increased her speed and disappeared from the sensors of the replica vessel. Tapping his fingers on the console before him, Riker looked towards the Klingon Officer with a worried look in his eyes as he spoke.

"This is too neat"

"Yes sir. Permission to speak…"

"Of course" Riker replied.

"We are in no condition to mount a rescue of anything, however… I have a bad feeling…"

"Your not alone Worf" O'Brian replied.

For six hours, the replica of the USS Enterprise awaited the arrival of the Flagship of the Federation, nervously tapping his fingertips on the console before him, Riker stood and removed his golden coloured jacket as he spoke.

"It's been too long, Contact DS9"

"Sorry sir, the long range transmitter is still in pieces on the floor of cargo bay two" O'Brian sighed.

"No wander we haven't heard anything from the President, what is the last known location of the Enterprise-E?"

"Sir, what are you thinking?" O'Brian said with concern.

"She's overdue. Anything from Picard?"

"No sir" Reported the Bajoran Officer.

"SHIT! Worf, lay in a course for the distress signal, best possible speed"

"Sir?" Worf said slowly.

"No harm in looking?"

Looking up from a console, the half Romulan half human Doctor sighed as she spoke.

"Will, that takes us dangerously close to the old Neutral Zone… and Reman Territory"

"It's still well on our side of the Zone, Miss Crusher, take the Helm, Worf… O'Brian, T'Lana… a word in private"

Pushing past the cut-outs of the old crew, Riker entered the Ready room of the ship and looked around with a slight smile and a shiver. As they entered, a holographic recreation of Captain Kirk materialised behind the desk as Riker laughed slightly.

"Shut that thing off. I don't feel right talking in front of him"

"Aye sir, sorry sir" O'Brian smiled.

As he deactivated the holographic display, Riker sat on the desk as he spoke.

"Weapons status of this ship?"

"We're empty sir" O'Brian sighed.

"But I saw a full compliment of Torpedoes in the Armoury…"

"Casings and guidance systems… pure display only" O'Brian smiled.

"Are you expecting battle sir?" Worf grinned widely.

"We are hours from the last known location of the Enterprise, it would take days for any other vessel to get here. What would it take too arm those torpedoes?"

"A bloody Miracle" O'Brian sighed. "They where rendered inert…"

"Will, I have an idea…" T'Lana replied. "… The Romulan used to use a Plasma based Torpedo, we could fashion a device from equipment salvaged from this ship to make a warhead"

"Impressive, how many?" Worf replied.

"Limited equipment on this ship… eight, maybe twelve…"

"Sir, we could use the Anti-Matter reserves to make a few basic Photons. I suppose I could channel the phasers through he warp engines. I'd have to override every safety in the book… assuming it works of course" O'Brian sighed.

"If it doesn't, we'd blow ourselves up… make it so! I want this ship battle ready, just incase. Worf, I'm elevating you too First Officer and Commander… O'Brian, those pips on your shoulder are now real… Commander"

"Sir?" O'Brian sighed.

"T'Lana… I'll need your expertise in the Romulan and Reman People…"

"Of course sir, you have it but, I have never met a Reman" She protested.

"You are the closest thing we have to a Romulan on this ship, if I'm wrong… this will be an interesting story too tell. Bridge this is Captain Riker, Set course for the location of the Arcadia, Best Possible speed. Red Alert! All Hands too Battle Stations!" Riker said with a dark smile.

Screaming into warp, the only vessel within range of the Enterprise-E's last known location, a simple museum ship manned by an inexperienced crew of engineers and construction staff, with no weapons and basic shields, if they encountered resistance from hostile ships they would be an easy target.

Exiting warp, the replica vessel slammed into a large metallic object, throwing everyone to the hard ground with a crash, consoles exploded around the bridge as white hot shards of metal exploded into all directions and catching fire as they hit the carpeted bridge. Jumping too his feet and with his arm on fire, Worf was instantly grabbed by T'Lana as she attempted to put out the fire burning through his red Security Uniform. Quickly ripping off his uniform jacket, Worf threw it onto the floor and stamped out the fire with his left boot before he looked up at what remained of the main viewscreen. Shock overcame everyone on the bridge as they saw what they had impacted, a large Starfleet designed warp nacelle floated in space along with a small debris field.

"_WHAT THE HELL?_" Riker said as he stood slowly. "T'Lana?"

Running towards the Science Station, T'Lana activated the limited sensors on the ship as she read the display aloud slowly.

"Sir, it's a Federation warp nacelle… metallurgy and markings indicate a large explosion severing the nacelle from the ship…"

"What ship?" Riker asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"The markings are conclusive sir… it's from the Enterprise. Her port nacelle, however sir, the debris field is too small to be the Enterprise… picking something up sir… two life pods, with life signs"

"Bring them onboard, maybe we can get some answers… T'Lana, Alison… assemble a medical staff"

"Aye sir" T'Lana said slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

_Captain's Log, Additional…_

_We've picked up the life pods from the Enterprise, so far we count eighteen survivors including Commanders Data and LaForge. So far, they have yet to shed light on what happened to the Enterprise-E._

Laying on a biobed in the replica Enterprise-A, Geordie LaForge remained unconscious as Riker entered the sickbay. Reporting to Mister Worf, the Android officer, Commander Data was less then his unusual self as what ever had happened to the Enterprise-E had taken its toll on the Android officer, the replica flesh covering his endoskeleton had been burned and charred revealing the intricate circuitry which made up the synthetic officer.

"… When the Enterprise was hit, I was in main engineering with Geordie, once the Captain ordered the abandon ship, we got as many people to the escape pods as we could. Many of the escape pods where destroyed before they could leave the ship. Once the port nacelle was destroyed by the enemy fire, we hid the escape pod in the debris field"

"I see… who attacked the Enterprise?" Worf growled.

"Unknown sir. They where cloaked during the attack, sensors indicated the weapons signature was perhaps Reman… however sir, I can not verify those readings as the sensors on the escape pod are less then…"

"They're crap!" Riker said as he walked towards them. "Data, you look like shit!"

"Thank you sir" Data nodded slightly.

"Doc, how is Geordie?"

"He'll be fine sir… Lieutenant Stahl is… seriously injured Captain"

"Commander, Sorry Captain. Lieutenant Stahl was hit by debris before he entered the escape pod. I carried him into the escape pod myself" Data replied.

"How is he?" Riker said with concern.

"He is currently in a medically induced coma. Luckily sir, Doctor Selar was amongst the survivors, she was uninjured and is assisting with the wounded survivors" T'Lana replied politely.

"How long before Geordie can return to duty? O'Brian could use him and Data"

"Give me… one hour Captain" She nodded quickly.

"Of course, Data… O'Brian is currently in the armoury… he is attempting to create new weapon systems from what have onboard… get too the armoury and assist him"

"Aye sir" Data nodded.

"T'Lana, any engineer you can release should be placed on duty immediately. Worf, better get that arm checked out"

"I will be fine sir. Doctor T'Lana has already treated my injury" Worf said firmly.

"With limited medical equipment onboard, he'll have a nice scar on his arm until I get a dermal regenerator"

Looking around the pearly white sickbay, Riker noticed something in a far corner. With a slight smile, he looked back at Data as he spoke.

"Data, that looks remarkably like a Holo-emitter control centre"

"Yes sir?" Data said with a questioning look.

"How quickly can you have it up and running?"

"If the system is intact… moments Captain, what is your idea?"

"Come with me. T'Lana… anytime you're ready, I'll need LaForge awake"

"Aye-Aye… Captain!"

As they walked towards the holo-emitter, Riker informed Data of his idea. Pulling the front off the panel with ease, the android's hands moved around inside the control station almost faster then Riker's eyes could see as he reprogrammed the system to the correct specifications. Creating such a complex system from scratch while using the system they had would not be easy for human hands, however the speed and efficiency of the synthetic officer made the job a whole lot easier as finally he was ready to activate the system. Quickly searching the main computer, Data found exactly what he was looking for as he activated the system.

"Please state the nature of the medical emergency" A familiar hologram called out.

Quickly spinning her head around at the sound of the familiar voice behind her, T'Lana smiled deeply as she walked towards the hologram in shock at what had been created before her eyes.

"Oh my god!" She smiled. "It's amazing… how the hell did you…"

"I thought you might like it, besides, you could use the extra help" Riker winked.

"As I said, what do you need me for?" Called out the grumpy hologram.

"We have injured Doctor… caused by…"

"I know, ship's computer… I have full access to the ship's log" Replied the hologram.

"He's perfect, however… my father was a little shorter mister Data" T'Lana laughed.

"Artistic licence" Data nodded. "It won't last, however… the hologram has been tied into the internal sensors. Holographic projectors are placed throughout this vessel giving the hologram free run of the vessel, he will have to be deactivated once every hour to be safe… Commander, forgive me. Captain Riker thought you may need more assistance with the wounded since you have a limited medical staff onboard"

"Thank you sir" T'Lana smiled gracefully.

"Data, let's go… the doctors should get on with tending the injured" Riker said slowly.

"Of course. Doctor, Doctor, Doctor…" Data smiled slightly.

Since the attack on the Enterprise and the superficial damage caused too the android, it had appeared as if he was malfunctioning slightly. With the use of verbal contractions and even the presence of a smile made the rag-tag crew a little on edge around the officer, quickly leaving the sickbay along with Riker and Worf, Data appeared to be displaying more then the damage caused too his features as a slight limp on his left leg had appeared. Stopping at a turbolift near sickbay, Riker turned and gave his friend a questioning look as he spoke.

"Data, you're limping?"

"Yes sir. Internal diagnostics have revealed damage to my left leg. I am currently attempting to bypass the damage" Data said slowly.

"I see, looks like more then a slight limp Data… are you sure you're okay?"

"I'll be fine sir" He nodded.

"I'll… you said I'll?"

"Yes sir, I was struck by a piece of debris causing corruption to my files, files… I-I-I"

"Data?"

"F-F-Fine sir… request I be relieved of duty-duty"

Stepping backwards slightly, Riker gave more then a concerned look at the officer as a blank look echoed across his face and he fell backwards and impacted on the ground hard.

"DATA!" Riker yelled in shock.

Rushing to assist the vital officer, Riker reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small Federation Standard Tricorder, quickly scanning the android before him, he looked up at Worf in shock by what he saw on the screen in his right hand.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Sir?" Worf said quickly.

"He has shut down… picking up nothing, even for Data. He's… dead!"

_Captain's Log, Stardate: __45997.3._

_The disappearance of the USS Enterprise is more of a cause for concern since the wreckage of one of the Enterprise' warp nacelles has been discovered at their last known location. We've been holding position for three hours while repairs are made too this museum replica of an old ship, however it is all we have for the moment. _

_With an Engineering crew attempting to repair the damage caused by the impact of the warp nacelle many of the key systems are off-line, we don't even have a long range transmitter to call for help. I have dispatched our only two shuttlecraft in the hopes of extending our short range communications and hopefully call for help. Like a string of pearls, we will relay our distress signal as far as possible, hopefully it will be detected by a Starfleet vessel._

_However, now a more pressing matter has arisen, Commanders O'Brian and LaForge have informed me that our Warp Engines have sustained critical damage from the impact of the Nacelle torn off the Enterprise-E during attack by persons as of yet, unknown._

_For the moment, Commander LaForge is attempting to recover what he can from the damaged nacelle floating nearby, both he and O'Brian believe they can retrofit the warp coils to give us at least warp five. So far, weapons and shields are a distant hope._

_On a personal note, I have to inform Starfleet Command of the 'Death' of Commander Data, damage caused too his primary systems was extensive and he has shut down… permanently._

_Lieutenant Crusher is currently working with Doctor T'Lana, Selar and the holographic recreation of Doctor Leonard McCoy in treating the more seriously wounded._

"Shuttle Craft One, in position Enterprise"

"Shuttle Craft Two, holding ready" Called out both pilots.

"Alright, let's see if this works. Too anyone within the sound of my voice, this is William T. Riker onboard a replica of the USS Enterprise NCC-300-A. requesting immediate assistance. We have sustained heavy damage caused by a collision with wreckage from what we believe to be a warp nacelle from the USS Enterprise NCC-300-E. So far, no sign of the Enterprise-E has been discovered, we have taken onboard as many survivors as we could find… repeat, requesting assistance. Our long transmitter is off-line and we are relaying this message as far as possible. Transmitting our location on an encoded sub-channel"

"Message is received and relaying to shuttle craft two Captain"

"Transmitting on Starfleet emergency channel… now!" Called out the second pilot.

"Sir, I do not believe the message will be successful" Worf sighed.

"We have to try Worf. Shuttles one and two, anything?"

"Nothing yet sir" Replied the first pilot.

"Understood. Return to the barn…"

"Aye sir. Setting new course for the Enterprise"

"Captain Riker, this is O'Brian… the retrofit of the new coils is progressing as planned, we believe we can give you warp four in… one hour"

"Excellent, nice work guys. Worf, take the helm. Once those shuttles are onboard, set a standard search pattern… if the Enterprise is out here, she'll be easy to spot"

"Aye sir. If we interface the main sensors with the deflector dish… we may be able to boost the sensor range"

"Do what you can Worf. All senior staff, this is Riker… report too the ready room as soon as possible. We need to know exactly what we are dealing with here… lets get this hulk of crap moving ASAP. Enterprise is out there somewhere, for the moment, we are their only hope for rescue. Riker out"

_Two Hours Later…_

Gathered in the ready room, Commanders LaForge, O'Brian an Worf sat on the few chairs scattered around the room as Lieutenant Crusher and Doctor T'Lana sat on the large sofa while Riker sat upon a large desk. A sombre feeling had overtaken the crew in light of recent events. The possible loss of the Enterprise-E and Commander Data and the only hopes for survival rested upon an obsolete Starship which had been heavily damaged during the impact with a large peace of the Enterprise-E. Taking a deep breath, Riker spoke first.

"Alright, what do we have?"

"We have no way of knowing if our distress signal has even reached anyone" O'Brian said slowly.

"We know Miles… status of the ship?"

"Well sir, we can get Warp Five… maybe 6 if we push the engines hard enough, but… where do we go?"

"I'm working on that" Riker sighed. "Weapons?"

"We've managed to create eight Plasma Torpedoes and six low yield Photons, targeting is another issue…"

"The targeting sensors are display only, they'll have to be targeted manually" Geordie replied.

"Could be… interesting" Riker sighed.

"Doctor?"

"I've released the last patients, Lieutenant Stahl is currently working on a way to increase our shield system. He will have to report back to sickbay for regular checks. The hologram of my father has been deactivated… much to his dissatisfaction" T'Lana smiled. "It's just like him"

"We've set up a standard search pattern, however no sign of the Enterprise yet sir" Alison replied. "Sir, perhaps we should set course back to DS9?"

"That wouldn't be a good idea sir. Our engines could give out at any moment…" LaForge said quickly. "Not yet, Enterprise is out here… I'm not giving up yet…"

"Sir!" Protested Crusher.

"We'll wait another… eight hours, if no sign of the Enterprise is found… we'll set course for DS9. Good enough?"

"Aye sir…" She replied.

"I'm a little surprised at you Crusher, your parents are on that ship…"

"Don't you think I know that sir. But his ship is no condition to mount a rescue, the logical choice of action is returning too DS9 and possibly gather support from other ships. DS9 has a fleet of Defiant Class…"

"I know!" Riker smiled slightly.

"Permission to speak freely Captain" She said quickly.

"Self expression is not our weaker point kid. Go for it"

"This isn't one of your Holodeck creations Will, this is reality. This ship is a disaster, even fully operational, this ship is outdated and useless if we encountered anything near a hostile ship. We'd be better off with a damned Science ship, at least their weapons are more powerful"

A slight smile rippled across Riker's face as Worf looked at the young officer in shock. Using his given name and not his rank was in clear violation of regulations, however Riker did not seem to mind as a he saw a hint of her father, Captain Picard creeping though in her mannerisms.

"I'll forgo the charges Alison, this time. I know what this is kiddo, I know she is barely holding together… we could really have used Data on this one. What happened too him, any ideas?"

"It's a mystery sir. He should be operational, I find no sign of anything that could have caused what you and Worf witnessed. I'd like to take another look at him, see if I can figure out what happened" LaForge said slowly.

"Me too sir" Crusher smiled. "I've worked on him before… with O'Brian's help… we maybe able to repair whatever damage has been done"

"Do what you can… dismissed!"

Back at the Bajoran Spacedock, otherwise known as Deep Space Nine, it was business as usual for the crew of the Spacedock. Monitoring and regulating traffic too and from the Gamma Quadrant via the Bajoran side of the Wormhole, on the opposite side of the Wormhole, a small relay satellite was in constant communication with the Spacedock via subspace radio through a microscopic opening in the wormhole itself. As the day grew too a close, the Alpha-Shift was about too log off for the day and be relived by the Beta-Shift. Operating on the Bajoran 26 hour day had always proven difficult for new staff to adjust too, which is perhaps the reason why on of the first things Commodore Sisko implemented once he took over command was to activate a forth shift on the station, cutting down the spent on active duty had increased crew productivity and moral by 45%, however, the command staff themselves where seldom off duty even when not at their posts. Since the destruction of the Klingon Empire at the hands of the vastly superior Reman Unity, many Klingons had followed the lead of Commander Worf and joined Starfleet on a temporary transfer basis. Manned almost entirely by Klingons and several Bajoran officers, the Beta shift was commanded by General Martok of the Klingon Empire. A stern and powerful leader amongst his own people, his posting to Deep Space Nine had allowed him to remain of commander of the First Tactical Fleet, comprised primarily of Klingon Vessels and Starfleet Defiant and Akira class ships of which all where equipped with a cloaking system. Unlike the standard design of vessels, the Defiant Class fleet was a complete departure from anything previously built by Starfleet. A small, powerful and deadly class of vessels, by size comparison they where of similar size to a Science vessel, compact and deadly they where the only class of ship available to be assigned to Deep Space Nine during the Dominion crisis two years earlier. Designed from a failed prototype, the Defiant Class had made a name for themselves as a powerful vessel in much the same way as Klingon Bird of Prey Class vessels.

The Akira class was of a similar design to the first warp five class ship built by Starfleet. A single large primary hull with two large warp nacelles hung below and behind the main section of the vessel with a powerful torpedo and phaser system covering every available area of the ship. Primarily designed to replace the aging Excelsior class Starship, the workhorse of the Federation, the Akira class had proven itself as a deadly vessel and like it's Klingon counterpart, a powerful vessel specifically designed as a Command and Control vessel for any fleet in which it served.

As the Beta-shift had reported for duty, Commander Kira, the First Officer of the Station had begun to brief her Klingon replacement on her duties for the evening.

"… And the USS Lexington is due for a resupply, they should arrive at 2415 hours"

"Yes Commander" Replied the Klingon woman.

"I will be in silent meditation for the next two hours, if I am needed, I will be in the shrine"

"I think we have everything under control Commander. However, I will alert you if anything is required"

"Of course… well, good evening Major" She said politely.

Standing from her console in the centre of the command and control of the station, Kira looked towards the Commodore's office as Sisko and Martok exited with a slight smile on their faces. Although not unusual for the large Klingon to smile, it still seemed unusual seeing such a proud and powerful officer with a child like grin on his face, she could not help but wander what they where smiling about.

"… Well, General. If there is nothing else?" Sisko laughed.

"When will the Chief return? His delicate touch is needed on my flagship once again"

"Mister O'Brian is currently on a… special assignment. I can't say anything more"

"You seem to take such a perverse pleasure in annoying me Sisko…"

"Benefits of Command" He winked. "Well, I'm overdue for lunch. Jennifer hates it when I'm late. Computer, Alpha shift… signing off"

"Alpha Shift, Signing off. Confirmed" The computer replied.

"Computer, transfer to Beta-shift…"

Acknowledging the command, the lighting level in the command and control centre changed to a slightly darker appearance as the heating and humidity level arisen slightly to a comfort level slightly warmer then usual to accommodate the many Klingon officers currently serving. Although several Bajoran officers had been assigned to the Beta-shift, they where from a warmer climate then the capital city in which the temperature had been set, since the Beta-Shift was operated by Klingon officers, many Bajorans and humans had refused to join the shift or transferred to other shifts mainly due to the Klingon command style placed in motion by the large and powerful Martok.

After leaving the command centre of the station, Sisko returned too his large quarters for the evening. After spending time with his wife, son Jake and their six year old daughter Teyla, he retired to bed for the night. In a deep sleep, Sisko was rudely awakened by the deep and booming voice of the Klingon General speaking over the station's intercom.

"Commodore Sisko, sorry to bother you at such a late hour, but you have a transmission from Vulcan"

Moaning slightly, Sisko pulled his legs out of his bed as he walked towards the office in his quarters, pulling a robe around him, he yawned as he activated the transmission only to be greeted by the face of the ever stoic President of the Federation himself.

"Commodore Sisko, my apologies for calling you at such a late hour…"

"No problem Mister President… what can I do for you?" He yawned once more.

"I have been awaiting the arrival of the Enterprise, so far… we have had no contact with either vessel"

"Are you sure sir? They left two days ago, they should've at least made contact by now"

"The last transmission we received, Captain Picard was answering a distress call from a Civilian Vessel. So far, we have had no contact"

"We didn't pick up any distress call. Sisko too Martok!"

"Yes Commodore?" Martok replied over the speakers.

"Have we received any distress call from a civilian ship?"

"Negative Commodore… as you are fond of saying, all quiet here"

"I'm on my way up… Mister President, I will contact you shortly. Sisko out!"

Pulling on civilian clothing, Sisko quietly walked out of his quarters towards the command centre of the Station, as he approached the turbolift which would take him directly to the command centre, he was interrupted by the Ferengi bar owner and constant thorn in the Commodore's side.

"Sisko, I need a word"

"Not now Quark…"

"Have you given any thought to my proposal?" He smiled widely.

"Proposal? Borrowing a Runabout for a little trip through the Wormhole ain't no proposal, the answer is no!"

"Commodore…"

"No Quark! Leave it at that" He grunted.

"With so many ships in or around the station, one won't go amiss!" He pleaded.

"Mister Quark…" Sisko growled. "… The last time I let you borrow a Runabout, you sold it…"

"You got it back, didn't you?"

"After it was stripped of all equipment… even the damned carpet was removed. What we got back, was useless"

"You rebuilt her!" Quark laughed.

"NO! now, go bother someone else… or I will have you arrested" He said darkly.

"On what charges?"

"I'm sure that Sergeant Odo can think of something, or have you not learned from the last time?"

"Alright, alright. I guess I'll have to borrow a Klingon ship"

"Go for it!…" Sisko laughed. "… Do me a favour, when you ask Martok… let me watch!"

Growling, the Ferengi businessman walked away with the body language that stated he hated being here. It was no secret that if he returned to his homeworld, he would be arrested and imprisoned for life. When Quark and his family arrived on the Station ten years ago, he requested sanctuary from his people, claimed as a threat too the Ferengi laws for ignoring the changes made by Grand Nagus Rom, his own brother, Quark had become an outcast amongst his own people. For sticking to the old traditions, he was considered by his own people as a heretic and a danger to the new Ferengi laws. However, after asylum was granted by the former commander of this station it did not take long before his true nature was seen. Now protected by Federation Law, Quark had always walked the thin line between citizen of the Federation and being turned over too his people.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

Arriving on the Command Deck of the Station, Sisko looked around as many of the senior staff had been awoken by Martok and his team along with his old friend of many years, the young and very beautiful Lieutenant Commander Ezri Dax. A joined Trill of many lifetimes of experience and knowledge, Ezri Tigan as she was known before her joining with Dax Symbiont was simply a young and inexperienced Starfleet Officer, once considering herself be undeserving of the Dax symbiont, Ezri had taken Dax out of necessity after the death of Jadzia, the former host. Granted the former position and rank of her predecessor by Sisko and Martok against the will of her own planetary government, Ezri had fast become one of the most important officers on the Station.

Yawning slightly, Sisko once again stepped onto the command deck as he looked around exhausted from his long shift and personal life.

"Status?" He called out with respect.

"Ahh Sisko, glad you could make it…" Martok laughed, much too Sisko's embarrassment.

"I have dispatched the Rotarran and the Defiant to the last reported location of the Enterprise… I have six ships standing by…"

"Who is in command of the Defiant?"

"Commander Kira has taken command, I thought you wouldn't mind"

"Not at all" Sisko laughed. "Dax, raise the Defiant and Rotarran on split screen"

"On Screen Ben"

"Kira, report?"

"We're within sensor range of the last known location… So far, nothing…"

"You should be picking up two ships"

"Of course sir. So far, no sign of either ship. However sir, we are dangerously close to Reman Space… if they are out here…"

"Understood" Sisko sighed. "Keep looking… let me know the instant you pick up anything. Dax, get me Starfleet Command, priority one… patch it through to me office"

"Aye sir, do you realise the hour back on Earth?"

"I really don't care, do it. Martok, let's go… ohh, have the Alexander ready to launch. I have a very bad feeling about this. Martok, you may want to have a few of your ships on standby"

"We already are Sisko" He grinned with pride.

_Captain's Log…_

_For almost eight hours we have been searching for the Enterprise-E, so far… nothing. We have limited weapons and shields, for the last two hours we have been avoiding Reman patrols in the area it looks like they are becoming more active within the region…_

_I have joined O'Brian, Geordie and Alison in Science Lab One, that have discovered something about Commander Data…_

With the Replica Enterprise on full alert, all available crew had been assigned a sidearm from the armoury. Although deactivated, Riker had ordered all weapons reactivated and a fully operational power core replicated. Upon entering the science lab, Riker approached the three officers with a look of almost despair on his face by what he saw. His old friend, Commander Data had been disassembled and lay in pieces on the many worktops and counters before him.

"I said to fix him, what the hell happened?"

"I know what happened to him" Geordie said with a stressed look on his face.

"What?"

"Captain, do you remember Two months ago, Data was attending a conference on the Vulcan research Colony in the Gamma Quadrant?" Alison said slowly.

"Yes, Enterprise was observing…"

"Yeah, that one" Geordie said quickly.

"Well sir, we don't know how, or why…"

"Cut too the chase Commander" Riker demanded.

"This ain't Data!" O'Brian said, cutting him off quickly.

"What?"

"It's a Replica…"

"How… what?" Riker said in disbelief.

"We're more then familiar with Data's internals… this is not him…"

"Geordie, could it be Lore?"

"I checked sir, not a chance. O'Brian, Beverly and myself rebuilt Lore. Although similar… there are some differences between the two. It appears as if Data's… memories where transplanted into this… replica somehow"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Riker demanded.

"Alright, back to basics. Think if it this way… years ago, you where beaming up from a planet to the Potemkin, the transporter signal split in two and a replica was created… a transporter clone, so to speak…"

"What the hell?" Riker said with recognition.

"I suppose you could say… this Data is a copy in much the same way…" Geordie said.

"… Captain, he was created in the same way… although his memories where… cloned" Alison continued.

"Simply put sir, this version was flawed…" O'Brian continued. "He has two programs sir, the original Data's memories and a second programming are competing against each other for dominance…"

"What programming?" Riker said with concern once again.

"Sir, this version of Data, even the programming… have a slight Reman signature" O'Brian said.

"What?"

"That's not all sir…" Geordie said slowly.

"Just tell him Commander" Alison barked.

"Tell me what?"

"This… thing… was designed to make contact with a Reman operative onboard the Enterprise herself"

"_WHAT?_. Who?"

"We don't know sir. We're still decoding the programming. Somehow, the Remans managed to slip an operative onboard the Enterprise. We do have a timeframe though…"

"How long Miles?"

"Two years sir" Geordie replied. "Dating back to the first contact with the Reman Unity…"

The prospect of a Reman operative onboard the flagship of the Federation was not an easy one to deal with, however, in the time frame given only one person had transferred to the ship in that timeframe. Although reluctantly, Doctor T'Lana, the daughter of the highly respected Leonard McCoy and Selana had been the only person to take up a posting onboard the Enterprise.

"This goes no further then this room, do you understand me?" Riker ordered.

"Of course sir. You do know who that is, right?"

"Of course I do Miles, a coincidence that she is onboard this ship?"

"Sir, if you're thinking…"

"Alison, keep this under your belt for now. You've worked closely with her, continue to do so. Do not alert her to anything… I'll have Worf keep a sensor lock on her"

"Will, isn't it unusual that this ship…"

"Yes, but this is a museum ship… what good could it do the Remans to capture this ship?"

"Captain…" O'Brian replied. "This ship is an unknown one to the Federation, The Original Enterprise-A was never found… if the Remans capture this ship…"

"Yeah!" He sighed. "Alright, Reassemble this… replica. I want this thing fully operational… it may know something"

"Alright!" Geordie sighed.

Perhaps one of the most unusual things Riker had ever seen in his long career with Starfleet, although for several years, the Reman Unity has remained much of a mystery to Starfleet and its holdings, the discovery of a possible Reman Agent within Starfleet was a deadly and possibly dangerous thing for his crew at this time, more so since the possibility that the agent could be onboard this very ship gathering intelligence on Starfleet. But what use could an antique Starship be for the Remans, however, everyone in the room knew the possible answer. The Enterprise-E was the flagship of the Federation and possibly the most powerful vessel they had, capturing or destroying the Enterprise-E herself could be a major victory for the growing Reman Unity. Nevertheless, the Enterprise-A had become a symbol of Starfleet since her launch under the command of Captain James T. Kirk, if the Remans knew about the replica vessel, it could place her crew under great threat. But now, adding to the long list were more questions. Who was the Reman agent?, where is the real Commander Data? and what really happened to the Enterprise-E and her crew?

_Starship Log, USS Alexander… Code Red._

_With Six ships searching the last known co-ordinates of both Starships, we have rendezvoused with the Defiant, but so far… nothing. We have picked up a weak signal apparently transmitted from Commander Riker onboard his ship. However, the co-ordinates… are less then accurate perhaps due to the weakened signal. I have alerted Starfleet Command as too the current situation and they have dispatched eighteen ships to the Neutral Zone, I fear this could be a first step towards a war with the powerful Reman Unity._

Arriving on the bridge of the Defiant, Sisko walked immediately to the command chair as Commander Kira stepped aside with respect for her commanding officer, shaking his head slightly and without saying a word, Sisko motioned for her to resume her seat in command of the vessel which had become the unofficial flagship of the fleet stationed at Deep Space Nine. By far the smallest ship in the Bajoran Task Force, but by no means the least powerful, over its short service life of three years, the USS Defiant had become a feared and respected vessel in its own right. Equipped with four powerful rotary phase cannons originally designed for the Enterprise-A and a torpedo system which was fast becoming a standard armourment aboard all Federation ships, the Quantum Torpedo was by far the most powerful weapon of its kind. Designed specifically for the Defiant and next generation of Starships, the quantum torpedo utilises a microscopic singularity which, when detonated would collapse a starships shields with no less then a handful of hits, unlike the now outdated Photon Torpedo system which had been in Starfleet service for over a century. As always, at the helm sat the young Ferengi Starfleet officer, Lieutenant Nog. The nephew of the Ferengi Bar owner and son of the Grand Nagus, Nog joined Starfleet after he left his homeworld in search of more then his father could offer him. Quickly joining Starfleet at a young age, Nog had established himself as an excellent officer and expert pilot.

"Anything?" Sisko said slowly.

"Not yet sir…" Kira said bluntly. "… A word, in private?"

"Of course" Sisko replied slowly.

Slowly walking towards the rear of the bridge, Kira stopped as she looked up at her superior officer and religious icon of her homeworld. Quickly looking around, Kira spoke with a low voice so that only Sisko could hear her.

"I've been doing some thinking… suppose the Enterprise isn't just missing, suppose she has been taken by some enemy force, possibly the Remans…"

"I've had the same thought. Before we reached Defiant, I contacted Starfleet Command… if it appears as if the Enterprise has been captured… I have orders to retake or destroy her depending on the condition of the ship" Sisko whispered.

"What, are you joking sir?" She said in disbelief.

"Unfortunately not. I'd rather not do that… She is the flagship after all. The Sovereign and Galaxy are on Standby just incase we need the extra firepower. For the moment, the Enterprise and her crew are listed a expendable and I would rather not get into a war with the Reman Unity. After the Dominion crisis… Starfleet is still rebuilding and every ship is needed to protect our boarders"

"I am aware of the sir. I do have one thought as too a possible location too start…"

Slowly, Kira walked towards a star chart which was being displayed on a large screen at the rear of the bridge, activating the system, Kira brought up a large nebula close to what was once the Romulan - Klingon boarder.

"This could be a place too start…"

"Ahh, the Briar Patch!" Sisko smiled.

"Yes… however it has large patches of Metreon Gas, highly volatile and very deadly. Any ship entering would have a difficult time establishing a warp field… even impulse would be difficult too maintain"

"So I hear… the cloak would be useless… shields would be down too almost 50%, we'd have to be careful" He sighed.

"What about the Replica?"

"For the moment, we have been ordered to search the Enterprise-E and her crew. I have sent two Klingon ships too search for the Replica along with the Valiant… so far… no sign of her"

"If I know Will Riker, he'll be looking for the Enterprise himself, however with a skeleton crew and an outdated ship, I doubt he'll get far" Kira sighed.

"You'd be surprised. Riker is a good man and an incredible tactician. With O'Brian on his ship… they stand a good chance of locating the Enterprise… He's probably come up with the same solution as we have"

"Agreed. Nog, contact the fleet and inform them too set course for the Briar Patch… maximum warp" Kira smiled.

"Ma'am? Yes ma'am" He said quickly.

Reassembling the android replica of Commander Data was a long and arduous task only hindered by the growing distrust of the half Romulan - half Human Doctor T'Lana. Since her possible defection too the growing power of the Reman Unity was theorised, Commander Worf had ordered a large security contingent inside the medical lab where the replica was being reassembled. Although everyone on the ship knew of the replica Data, even the doctor herself, it was not known of the possible defection.

"Connecting the final circuits… he should have power to his primary systems shortly Commander LaForge" An Engineer reported.

"Excellent, his memory banks have been duplicated within the ships port side computer core. For the moment, only basic functions are to be activated… understood?" Geordie said looking around.

"Very" Alison said slowly.

"Do they have to be in here?" T'Lana complained. "It is difficult too move as it is"

"Yes!" O'Brian sighed. "Geordie… ready when you are"

"Alright, let's do this… Alison, activate the Android and step back… quickly!"

"Aye Sir…" Alison nodded.

Pressing a control deep inside the replica Android, Alison quickly stepped back as the android quickly activated and attempted too move. Looking around slowly, the replica Data spoke as he saw Commander Riker.

"Captain Riker? I regret that I am unable to move"

"Relax Data, you've been… damaged" LaForge called out from a sage distance.

"How so?" Data replied.

"Cut the crap, we know what and who you are. The question is… why?"

"Sir?" Data replied.

Riker was now playing a dangerous game and he knew it. The Android replica of Data held all of Data's strengths and speed, yet knowing that the Reman spy could be amongst them, he had too tread lightly before exposing her once and for all.

"Where… is the Enterprise?" Riker growled.

"I do not believe that I understand Sir"

"Crewman, hand me your weapon" Riker called out too a crewman behind him.

While still dressed in the obsolete uniform, Riker removed the gold coloured jacket and threw it away from him as he took a fully charged phaser rifle from a security guard next too him. Cautiously walking towards the android, he smiled darkly as he powered up the weapon too its maximum setting and pressed it hard into the android's chest as he spoke.

"You're… programming has been discovered. We know what you are, the question is why?"

"I regret that I do not…"

"Give it a rest…" Riker sighed. "I'm only going too ask once, what are your orders, and where is the Enterprise-E?"

It was almost as if the android replica's face changed to a darker version of itself as it looked up towards Riker, what happened next, took everyone by shock as it let out what could only be considered by everyone as a dark laughter.

"You really have no idea what is going on, do you Riker?" It declared.

"Then explain it too me!" Riker growled.

"Picard and his crew?… they are dead by now…. And the Enterprise? She will be in a Reman shipyard, being torn apart your… Federation secrets… as was your friend, Data"

"Why?" Geordie Barked.

"Surely you know that the Enterprise has always held a fascination for the Remans… and the Romulans before them. Infact, it is strange that the Reman Unity owes its existence to the name… Enterprise, and Data, well… they have nothing like it" The Replica laughed once more.

Quickly thinking, Riker stepped backwards one step as he looked at Geordie and O'Brian as he spoke.

"O'Brian, decompile this… things memory files, find out everything you can. Geordie… you know what too do"

"Aye sir" Geordie smiled.

"Alison, you're with me" Riker smiled.

"Sir, shouldn't we deactivate the Android first, before Mister O'Brian…"

"No. Lieutenant… follow me, T'Lana… report too the sickbay. I want a full check of all equipment, medical or otherwise"

"Aye sir!" She protested. "Although it's already done"

"Then, do it again!" He demanded.

Searching the large memory of the android was not an easy task for the crew, every inch of the android's memory was an exact duplicate of their friend, Data. As Geordie once again disassembled the replica for any sign of its secrets, he felt a cold chill run through his body and an uncomfortable feeling as he knew it would be the last time he would see his old friend, Data. On the bridge of the Replica ship, Riker and Alison searched the limited database of the vessel as they looked for a possible place which the Remans would hide such a large and well known vessel.

"Sir, this is useless…" Alison grumbled.

"We have too keep looking, it's in here somewhere"

"And if it isn't, what then?"

"Well, we start again…" Riker yelled.

"Sir, Will. What about the Android's memories? Something may be in there" Alison protested.

"That could take years… however, perhaps we could narrow it down…"

Moving quickly, Riker walked towards the next console as he once again searched the database.

"Computer, search database listed as D-2. Search for anything which may indicate a large gathering of vessels"

"Searching…" The computer called out.

The sound of the computer's voice shocked the bridge crew as they all looked at Riker. Smiling slightly, Riker nodded as he looked at Alison Crusher with a slight smile on his face.

"Records found, displaying on the main viewscreen" The computer reported.

Spinning around quickly, Riker searched the large map before he nodded and smiled at what he had seen before him.

"That's it! Right there"

"Where?" Alison replied with confusion.

"Alison, take the helm… set course for the Briar Patch… best possible speed!"


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

**_(Warning: It gets Darker from Here)_**

Darkness had once again passed as the warm feeling of blood ran from the forehead of the injured Starfleet officer, with each movement it appeared as if a knife was slowly twisting into every joint of his body while he attempted to look around and gain his sight through the darkness. He could not imagine how long he had been in this dark hole, alone and bleeding, however it seemed like a lifetime since he saw the son arise above his hometown. It was perhaps a matter of torture by his captures or simply a game they enjoyed to play as every time he awoke, he would be taken into a room with brilliant lighting and questioned exhaustively before being tranquilised and thrown back into his cell like a rag-doll. He had no idea how long he had spent under their control, all he knew was the constant pain he felt. Closing his eyes as he heard a beeping sound, he counted down from ten once more as he had done since he had realised their pattern.

"… Four… Three… Two… One!"

Taking a deep breath, he forced himself too his feet as a large metallic door before him grinded open and four large figures stood in the blinding light.

"Let us try this again shall we?" One figure growled out loud.

"… Mary had a little lamb… it's fleece was white as snow…" He mumbled past his pain.

"Still holding on I see? You are stronger then I anticipated, the last of your crew to submit. I must admit, I am beginning to enjoy our little… conversations" The lead figure called out.

"… And everywhere that Mary went, the lamb was sure to go. Mary had a little lamb…"

"Yes, you are very strong. Perhaps, perhaps a different approach is required. Bring in the female!" The figure smiled darkly.

Shock overcame him as he saw a young woman being led into the room by two large guards of perhaps Romulan decent, forcing a smile he staggered on the spot as he looked at the young woman and instantly recognised her as she screamed with terror while a guard pressed a large blade too her throat.

"Don't tell them anything!" She demanded.

"Ohh, you will… you will tell me everything, or this lovely little creature, will loose her head!" The lead Reman laughed.

"Red…!" He said slowly.

"Finally, progress… continue" The Reman called out.

"No!" She begged.

"Yellow, pink, green… orange, purple and blue…"

"Doctor, this is useless!" Called out a guard.

"No, we are making progress"

Slowly, the lead Reman walked towards the prisoner as he swayed on the spot and laughed.

"We… underestimated you. Tell me, what would it take to get you too tell me what I wish too know?"

"Take a phaser…"

"Yes?" He smiled.

"Put it in your mouth… and shoot!" He said as he spat on the floor between them both.

The Reman stepped backwards quickly, almost as if afraid of what had done before them, with a slight smile on his face, the human officer looked around slowly as the other Reman and Romulan captors also stepped backwards cautiously.

"Very… interesting" He laughed.

"You should not have done that…" The Reman yelled aloud.

"I… was aiming for your face" The prisoner laughed.

"You have put me in a very difficult position…. Human… my superiors are expecting a result. What would you do in my position?"

"Shoot Myself!"

Drawing a large blade from his belt, he pressed it against the throat of the young woman before he replied.

"Give me the access codes for the Enterprise's main computer… I will not ask again"

"Don't do it!" The woman cried out.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant!" He said quickly. "… But I can not give you the codes to access the Enterprise's computer cores"

Leaning towards the female officer, the Reman sighed as he spoke quietly.

"I am sorry, but I have my orders"

Holding the blade high above her head, tears flowed from her eyes as she stood tall, took a deep breath and closed her eyes as a sharp pain rank through her neck as the Reman pushed the long serrated blade deep into her neck and twisted as a gurgling sound came from her mouth while blood poured from hole in her throat before her lifeless body fell too the floor. Turning slowly, the Reman looked back at his prisoner as he spoke with a dark and twisted alien voice.

"From this point on, I will visit you every fifteen of your minutes with another crewmember. Perhaps we will eventually find someone you care about… maybe then, you will give me the codes I need. Every death of the Enterprise crew… will be on your hands, I suggest you make piece with whatever god you believe in"

_Days Earlier…_

Dropping out of warp at the coordinates of the distress signal, the USS Enterprise NCC-300-E began a sensor sweep of the area directly ahead. With the majority of his command crew on the replica Enterprise-A, and still wearing the outdated uniform, Captain Picard stood and walked towards the helm as he spoke.

"Are you sure these are the correct co-ordinates Lieutenant Steele?"

"Yes sir, however… there is nothing here" He reported.

"Perhaps the vessel has drifted, continue a full scan of the area. Picard too Commander Data, report too the bridge immediately"

"Aye sir!" Data replied over the bridge speakers.

Almost immediately, a large explosion rocked the large gallant ship as consoles exploded, throwing the crew off their feet and out of their seats onto the floor as the ship began to list heavily too port. The Red Alert signal echoed throughout the ship as more explosions ripped through the vessel. Climbing too his feet, Picard managed to get too the safety of his command chair as he activated the five-point harness seatbelt and yelled his orders.

"_REPORT!_"

"Captain, we're under attack… however, I can not find the…"

Yet another large explosion rocked the Enterprise as the ship began to spin out of control while the Helm Officer attempted to control the stricken vessel.

"Sensors are off-line, weapons and shields are not responding… sir, we've lost a nacelle!" Steele yelled aloud.

"_Warning, Life support system is off-line_" The Computer reported. "_Warning, Intruder Alert. Intruder Alert_"

"Captain… I've got limited internal sensors, we've been boarded, they're Reman!"

"How many?" Picard said as a cold shiver ran up his spine.

"Too many sir… Captain, Someone is attempting too access the main computer"

"Mister Steele, lock out the main computer"

Quickly accessing the main computer core from his console, Lieutenant Steele entered a security code into the system to lockout the main computer and command codes as the doors too both turbolift and emergency exits too the bridge exploded before heavily armed Reman and Romulan soldiers entered the bridge and fired at each of the officers.

"What the hell?" Picard yelled.

"Which one of you is Picard?" Called out a Reman Hybrid.

"That would be me!" He barked deeply.

"This vessel is now under the control of the Reman Unity… you will surrender yourselves. Order your crew to stand down and no one will be harmed"

"Go too hell!" Yelled Lieutenant Steele.

Quickly a large Romulan walked towards the young Lieutenant, grabbing his uniform tunic, he picked up the young officer and threw him over the helm with a smile of content on his face.

"With the exception of the lieutenant of course…" Smiled the Hybrid. "My name is Da'Kar… this vessel is now under my command. Centurion… remove the crew from the bridge, have the command staff brought onboard my flagship along with that lieutenant. Conceder it a gift"

"What about my crew?" Picard yelled.

"Ahh yes… your crew. Centurion… confine the crew too their quarters, if anyone resists… shoot them, Stun force only, am I clear?"

"Yes, my Lord!" Bowed the large Romulan with respect.

As the Starfleet personnel where led off the bridge, Da'Kar walked towards the command chair and sat down slowly as he looked around the bridge, much too the annoyance of Picard. As he was pushed into the portside turbolift, he growled as he spoke.

"I will return for my ship. Count on that!"

"Ohh, I very much doubt that Jean-Luc! This vessel of yours will make an excellent gift for the Praetor. Even in this condition, it will still be… usefully. Now, get these… creatures off my bridge"

Smiling darkly, Da'Kar leaned back in the command chair as a young female Romulan sat at the helm and attempted to access the flight controls.

"My Lord… the helm is not responding"

"What? Check for damage" He yelled.

"No damage to the flight control systems, we should at least have impulse power. The main computer is locked out with some kind of encryption… I am attempting too override it now"

As the doors too the turbo lift closed in front of the Starfleet Officers, a single word was heard over the hissing of the doors closing, '_WHOOPS!_' Slamming his fists on the consoles at either side of the command chair, the Hybrid laughed slightly as he looked up at the ceiling as he gave his next orders.

"Nice work Picard… very nice, but that will not stop me from claiming my prize. Contact my flagship, have them put a tractor beam on this vessel and drag it too a secured location for study"

"My lord, the ship's communications systems are off-line also" She sighed.

"Then use your communicator Lieutenant. I will not deny the Praetor this valuable prize"

"Yes… My Lord!" She smiled.

"It is truly an impressive vessel, and a valuable prize for the Unity" He smiled.

"Yes My Lord, you will receive the highest order for this" She smiled.

"As it should be, but I have my on… something else"

The hideous features of the Reman-Romulan hybrid almost seemed to wrinkle slightly as a smile crept across his pale bluish-green skin and his pointed teeth shown through and glinted in the red light of the alert status matched by the red light bouncing off the slight Reman ridges on his bald head. Shivering slightly, the young Romulan turned back too the console before her as he studied her body slightly as he walked towards her and spoke with what he thought was a soothing voice.

"Once my plan is in motion… I will use this vessel to take the throne of the Unity. YOU… will stand at my side as my consort"

"Me, My Lord?" She shivered slightly.

"Yes! You have been at my side for many years Lieutenant… very few of your… kind has reached such heights within the Unity, I have watched you for many years…"

Shivering once more, she felt his hand fun over her hair and over her chest softly as he smiled once more.

"… Lieutenant Donatra, for one of your kind… you are very attractive"

"I am honoured my lord, however…" She cringed slightly.

"The matter is not open for debate. Once we are underway, you will meet me in the Captain's Quarters to formalise our… union" He said as he ran his long finger nails over her lips.

"My Lord, perhaps my time will be better served while attempting to decrypt the ship's computers" She protested.

Smiling darkly, he grabbed her throat and leaned closer too her, his foul breath almost turned her stomach as he squeezed her throat and spoke deeply.

"Know your place… Romulan. Have you not learned from history? The slaves are now the masters… You will do as I say, you _WILL_ satisfy my needs as I demand them, you will give yourself to me willingly… do you understand me… _ROMULAN?_"

"Yes… My Lord!" She said as she gasped for air.

Laughing slightly, Released his grip as she coughed and held her throat while he walked back towards the command chair and sat down with content in his actions.

_Present Day…_

For hours, Lieutenant Steele had refused too cooperate with his Reman captors as more of the crew where executed before him because of his refusal too give the codes for Enterprise's computers. Although he had been on the Enterprise since its launch, he had rarely fraternised with the crew, something which he had always regretted however, for the moment it was that isolation from the Enterprise crew which had now worked in his favour much to the annoyance of his captors.

Standing in a large office on a hidden shipyard where the Federation Flagship was being held, the Reman Hybrid Da'Kar grew increasingly frustrated by the resilience of his human prisoner, in a small way, he had almost grown too respect the young man.

"My Lord… My Lord?" Called out a Romulan voice.

"Yes?" He growled.

"I was saying sir, we are simply running out of human prisoners… with the greatest of respect towards your strategy with the human, perhaps a different approach is needed?"

"What do you suggest?" Da'Kar grunted.

"The human's resistance is very impressive, I have interrogated several of the remaining Enterprise crew… Lieutenant Steele is considered by many as a… what was that word? '_A Loner!_' he spent much of his free time studying the ship's database and working with the ship's android…"

"I see!" He grunted.

"Perhaps it would be wise too authorise the use of a telepath, several of the Reman people, specifically those which we once considered as… '_Bottom Feeders_' have such abilities. We could simply rip the information needed from the human's mind"

"Interesting, I have already considered that option. A telepath of appropriate strength is on the way, for the moment… I will authorise the use of a mind siphon. We will not need those… kind!" He growled. "Tear the information from it's mind"

"With pleasure my lord, however what will remain… will be useless too us" The Romulan smiled.

"Once we have the codes for the Enterprise's computers… we will not need the prisoners. Execute the males… the females will make an excellent gift for the Praetor. I believe that she has an… affection for human females"

"As you wish… my lord. May I ask you one favour?" He bowed with respect.

"Yes!" He smiled.

"May I have the pleasure of choosing one of the females for myself?"

"Very well, you have served me well over the years. I believe that you deserve such a gift, which one do you have in mind?" He smiled darkly.

"The one in question is… I believe an Engineer. She will make an excellent slave" He smiled.

"Very well, she is yours… Commander!" He smiled as he leaned back. "Bring her before me, I wish to examine this… female which has caught your eye"

"Thank you My Lord. I shall carry out your orders immediately. What about Picard?"

"Ahh yes, the good Captain… he was most… cooperative during his… debriefing"

"My lord?" The Romulan said with surprise.

"Surely you did not believe we could have captured such a valuable prize… without help?" Da'Kar smiled.

"Of course… how did you accomplish such and feat?" The Romulan smiled.

"Picard was replaced two years ago by a more… sympathetic version too my plans" Da'Kar laughed.

"I commend you such a strategy…"

"Thank you, you have served me well my old friend, as one of the first too join my side during the revolt of my people. You have my thanks… The clone of Picard is currently… working onboard his ship under my direct authorisation. With his help, and once my plan is completed… together we will destroy the Federation once and for all… _YOU_ will become the new leader of what was once the Federation in my absence of course… answerable too only me, am I clear?"

"Yes… thank you my lord!" He smiled.

"You will have as many females as you desire… after I have chosen my own of course"

"As you wish. And what of the current Praetor?"

"She will eventually know her place… at my side, or she will die" He laughed outloud.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six_

_Personal log, Stardate… forget it!_

_We've been on the trail of the Enterprise-E for almost six hours, and yet nothing… We're close to the Briar Patch, it is our best guess that the Enterprise-E is being held there._

_Commanders LaForge and O'Brian have completed their assignments with the replica of Commander Data, they've come up empty handed. With no other leads… I must press this old ship into a hostile region of space in search of the Enterprise-E and her crew._

Displayed on the main viewscreen, the large foreboding and dangerous nebula sent shivers down the spine of even the most battle hardened of crewmembers, almost covered by the large seat before the helm, Lieutenant Alison Crusher, reported to her senior officer on the ship.

"Captain, we are approaching the nebula"

"Very well… slow too one half impulse power… take us in Lieutenant" Riker smiled.

"Aye sir, one half Impulse power" She reported once more.

From the science station, a panicked voice echoed around the bridge as a replacement science officer spoke quickly.

"Sir, detecting one, two no eight vessels decloaking around us!"

"Reman?" Riker said as he jumped to his feet.

"No sir!" The science officer sighed. "They're ours sir… Defiant Class"

"We are being hailed Captain" Worf reported.

"On screen" Riker said as he sighed with relief.

"Well, you're a long way from Vulcan Commander… Forgive me, Captain!" Sisko smiled.

"Commodore… it's good too see you sir!"

"Come about… I'm sending co-ordinates to your helm. Engage at your best speed… we'll meet you there"

"Sir!" Riker protested.

"The situation is more… dangerous then you know Will… do it!" Sisko demanded.

"Alison?"

"Course set at warp four" She replied.

Twenty minutes later, the replica Enterprise-A dropped out of warp surrounded by Defiant and Klingon Bird of Prey class vessels. Stood facing the portside airlock, the USS Alexander docked with the large pearly white Starship before Commodore Sisko entered the replica vessel. Laughing to himself, Sisko looked around at the charring on the walls and carpets while Riker walked towards him and nodded slightly.

"Welcome aboard!" Riker said with respect.

"Thank you, what the hell did you do to my ship?" Sisko laughed.

"Ohh… that! A little problem, nothing a good clean up crew can't fix. Why did you stop us?"

"You where heading into the Briar Patch…"

"Our best guess" Riker nodded.

"Ours as well, lucky we ran into you Will… two hours ago, a Corvallian Freighter entered the Briar Patch… she wanted to take a short cut… the vessel had not been heard from since. It's last report was detecting several large vessels and a Spacedock. We believe it was destroyed shortly after sending that message"

"So we're right!" O'Brian sighed.

"Yes Chief… Commander?" Sisko smiled.

"Riker's idea…"

"Long story, so what do we do?" Riker sighed.

"The Enterprise is in no condition for mounting a rescue of Picard, his ship and crew. You will report immediately to Vulcan, once there you will…"

"With all respect Commodore… not a chance!" Riker snapped.

"You will follow my orders… COMMANDER!" Sisko yelled.

"No sir! We have a good crew, this ship is operational with a few weapons of her own. Given a good engineering crew, we can have her shields up too full strength in no time"

"Weapons? This ship was rendered weapons inert!" Sisko smiled slightly.

"We made a few modifications sir" O'Brian replied.

"You could use the extra firepower sir. Any cloak would be useless in the Briar Patch… besides, a Defiant Class may not be detected as quickly as this ship…" Riker smiled darkly.

"You're putting your ship in harm's way…" Sisko nodded.

"More like a diversion sir… we'll draw out as many Reman ships as possible and run like hell. With a few Defiant Class waiting at a prearranged co-ordinates… we'll keep them occupied while the you and the rest of your fleet takes out the Spacedock"

Smiling slightly, Sisko looked at the rag-tag crew before him as they nodded with agreement at what Riker had proposed.

"Do it! Chief… sorry, Commander… how ling do you think it will take before your shields are operational?"

"With supplies from the other ships… two hours. We could use a few more torpedoes also"

"Of course. We'll do what we can. Well Riker, Picard was right about you… you're a good officer"

"I know" Riker laughed. "If you've got a moment in private sir, there is something else you should know about…"

Following Riker through the ship, Sisko entered one of the many briefing rooms which where scattered around the vessel for ease of use when the class was operational. After being informed of the situation with the replica android of Commander Data, Sisko looked at Riker in shock as he spoke.

"You realise Will, this changes everything?"

"Yes…" Riker said as he sat down slowly.

"And you've got nothing else out of this… replica Data?"

"No, it has confirmed that a Reman operative was onboard the Enterprise-E, the original Data has been disassembled for his secrets and the Enterprise will suffer the same fate…"

"Assuming that she already hasn't" Sisko sighed. "Who is the Reman Operative?"

"Unclear… but our best guess is… Doctor T'Lana. She came onboard the right time, she has been very secretive…"

"Will, that's ridiculous, T'Lana is the daughter of Leonard McCoy. She had been the advisor to Starfleet for decades on the Langaran Plague…"

"I know, that's why I haven't confronted her yet, I owe her that much" Riker said slowly. "She's made a point of only talking with Data… she's rarely seen with anyone outside of her work…"

"What exactly is it that she does on the Enterprise anyway?" Sisko replied.

"Beyond her normal medical duties… I don't know" Riker sighed.

"Perhaps we should have her transferred…"

"No, if she _IS_ the Reman operative, I could use her…"

"Misinformation…" Sisko smiled.

"Exactly, if she isn't… She's the only Doctor we have onboard… well… real doctor anyway"

"Of course, proceed as you see fit Captain!" Sisko laughed.

The daring plan was set in motion, the outdated vessel would act as the decoy for the main attack force. Attempting to take as many Reman vessels out of the Nebula as possible, they would quickly warp away towards an awaiting small fleet of Defiant and Bird of Prey class ships, while the Defiant and Alexander attempt to recover the Enterprise-E and her crew if possible, if not, destroying the Enterprise before anymore of Federation secrets fall into the hands of the deadly enemy that is the Reman Unity.

"… Four… Three… Two… One!"

Taking a deep breath, Lieutenant Steele once again forced himself too his feet as a large metallic door before him grinded open and four large figures stood in the blinding light.

"Well Lieutenant, you are stronger then we imagined… but all of your troubles have been in vein. The Enterprise has revealed her secrets to us" A Romulan smiled darkly.

"Then why am I still alive?" Steele replied with a smug tone.

"Patience Human, you are being moved to a more… suitable facility" He laughed.

Quickly, the large Romulan guard drew a weapon and fired at the restrained officer, hitting him in his chest. Before his vision faded, he saw the large guards cautiously walk towards him as the darkness claimed him.

Sat quietly in his office listing to an ancient human musical piece by Mozart, Da'Kar leaned back in his chair as he enjoyed the music while lost in his own thoughts. Grinding open, the large metallic door too his office caught his attention as his old Romulan friend entered his office, stopping for a moment he gave his superior a questioning look as he walked towards the large desk.

"I have not heard this music my lord, what is it?"

"You must know your enemy… something the Romulan Empire had forgotten over the centuries. It is by a human composer named Mozart" He laughed.

"A human?" He said quickly.

"Yes. It is a shame that we will have to destroy them, they are capable of some of the most… interesting works of art. Tell me, are you familiar with the human writer named… Shakespeare?"

"No My Lord!" The Romulan bowed slightly.

"You are missing a lot my old friend, you will find the human's writing very… interesting"

"As you wish my lord"

"It is not an order… more of a request. Now down too business… report?"

"The human named Steele is being relocated as you ordered. Everything is proceeding as you planned…" The Romulan bowed once more.

"I see you have something else?" Da'Kar laughed.

"Yes My Lord, I have brought the human female as you requested"

Standing slowly, his discoloured teeth glinted in the light as the Hybrid smiled and waved his hand as he nodded to signal the potential slave to brought before him. Turning slightly, the large Romulan called out to the Romulan guards behind him as a terrified young woman was led into the large office with tears rolling down her face. Stopping before the desk, the young Starfleet officer looked up with fear and hate in her eyes as the Hybrid smiled and walked around the large desk towards her. His eyes ran up and down her body as he nodded slowly with satisfaction.

"Very nice… an interesting choice. What is your name?" Da'Kar grunted.

"Williams, Lieutenant. Service Number, DCS-76-328-01-F" She growled.

"Well, Williams… you are indeed very attractive, for a human"

"Williams, Lieutenant. Service Number, DCS-76-328-01-F"

Laughing outloud, Da'Kar turned towards a Romulan guard, and reached out his hand as he nodded. Taking a deep breath, Williams repeated her name, rank and service number once more as the Romulan handed Da'Kar a large blade of Reman design. As she saw the large blade in his hand, she attempted to struggle against the large Romulans before her while tears flowed down her cheeks. With the large blade in his hand, Da'Kar sliced through her uniform and tore it off her as she shook with fear at what was happening before her, uncertain of her own safety. Stepping back slightly, Da'Kar ordered her to turn around, remaining frozen too the spot in fear she spat into his face before he leapt back and wiped his face clean seemingly over and over again.

Grabbing her arm, a large Romulan guard turned her around with force as Da'Kar examined her carefully.

"She is indeed a prize my old friend. Install this… creature with an agoniser immediately…"

"Yes My Lord!"

Reaching into his pocket, the Romulan pulled out a small metallic tube, as he walked towards her she fought him with every once of her strength only to be held back by the large Romulan guards behind her. Pressing the tube into the left side of her head, she screamed in pain as heat ran through her head while a small subcutaneous device was implanted under her skin.

Laughing outloud, Da'Kar once again walked towards her and grabbed her jaw as he looked into her green eyes and spoke darkly.

"Permission granted my old friend, she will make an excellent slave!"

"Slave?" She screamed. "I will never be anyone's slave"

"Ohh… but you will" Da'Kar laughed. "The device implanted under your skin will make sure of that. I believe a demonstration is in order?"

Smiling darkly, the large Romulan raised the small tube and pressed a deep green control. Pain ran through her body as her legs buckled and she fell to the floor, her body shook violently as she tried to scream, yet no sound came from her lips as her jaw clenched shut. Finally, the large Romulan released the control before the pain passed and curled up in a ball in the floor and wept as the pain rushed through her body once again before subsiding.

"That was level one… very few can stand level four. You will service your master as ordered… or you will die a most painful death" Da'Kar laughed.

"Then push the button…" She said as she gasped for air. "… The first chance I get… I will kill him and you"

"She has spirit My Lord, if you wish, I will break of that spirit" The Romulan laughed.

"You may find that… enjoyable. Take away your new prize my old friend… report back to me tomorrow morning" Da'Kar laughed as he looked down upon her. "Have fun with this… Slave!"

His eyes opened in a dim room as he quickly sat up and gasped for air, with his eyes adjusting too the dim light, he looked around as a form sat in the far corner watching him carefully.

"Who-who are you?" Steele said quickly.

"Who are you?" The familiar voice replied.

"Captain? Captain Picard?"

"Steele?"

"Yes sir. Are you okay sir?" He said with concern.

"I am fine Lieutenant. Do not try to stand, the effects will wear off shortly"

Slowly crawling towards his Captain, Steele looked at him with concern as the Captain displayed signs of a brutal beating from their captors.

"Sir… what happened?"

"A long story. You are the first from the crew I have seen…"

"Regrettably sir, I can not say the same. They wanted the access codes for the main computer… they killed many of the crew before me to get them…"

"Did you give the codes?" Picard said with force.

"No sir. However, they have broken past the lockouts… as I planned. All they will get is a fake listing" Steele smiled.

"A what?" Picard smiled.

"I was working with Data during my off hours, we set up a fake directory just incase of… well something like this!" Steele laughed.

"Nice work. If I remember your file correctly…"

"Ohh yes sir, it's true. I wasn't always a Starfleet officer sir… I have a criminal record as long as… your arm sir. Given a choice between prison and joining the service, I picked the service" Steele said as he laughed slightly.

"Can you pick that lock?" Picard pointed a computer display on the wall.

"I'm a little rusty sir…"

"Can you do it?" Picard smiled.

"Give me… a few minutes" Steele nodded.

Forcing himself too stand, Steele walked towards the console and forced open the access panel with his bare hands, looking inside, he smiled slightly as he spoke.

"Interesting, a simple type 19 lock… someone has tried to do this before"

"Regrettably… I failed, and received a beating for my troubles" Picard laughed.

"How long was it before you tried to open the door and the guards arrived sir?"

"Best estimates… two minutes, however I received a nasty shock"

"I'll be cautious sir…" Steele smiled.

Quickly working the system as if he continued along his former path, Steele overrode the security system as the door slide open slightly, just enough for them to squeeze through. Nodding towards his senior officer, Steele slipped through the doors and looked up and down the corridor before he waved the captain to join him. Stepping at his side, Picard squinted slightly from the light before his eyes adjusted and cautiously walked along the corridor.

"My Reman is a little rusty sir, but I think that is a weapons locker"

"After you, Lieutenant!" Picard smiled.

Entering the large room, Steele picked up four weapons, two pistols and two large rifles. Setting the weapons to heavy stun, so as not to alert the internal sensors. They quickly left the room and continued along the long corridor. As before, they had agreed to reach the Enterprise before rescuing the crew. Although heavily damaged and possibly in pieces, they could use the transporters to recover the survivors before leaving wherever the Enterprise was being held.

Mild resistance had been met by the two officers before they finally reached a transporter room, standing at the door with his weapons trained down the corridor, Picard smiled slightly as Steele worked transporter console before him.

"Sir, does it seem strange that we have met with little resistance?"

"This station is small… I saw a display on the way here. It is an old research station converted into a small shipyard, very undermanned"

"Of course sir" Steele nodded slightly. "Sir, stand on the platform… we only have one shot at this!"

Picard walked towards the platform and stood in the centre as Steele activated the countdown, quickly joining his commanding officer on the transporter platform, they both raised their weapons as the transporter activated.

Materialising in the port and starboard turbolifts, they entered the bridge and fired quickly at each of the Romulan and Reman guards and engineers. As the last guard fell, Steele looked around keeping his weapon trained as Picard entered with a smile on his face.

"They have even taken my chair" He complained.

"Sorry Captain" Steele smiled. "Sir, seal the turbolifts and all access points… I have an idea!"

"I was about to do that, thank you Lieutenant!"

With all access points onto the bridge sealed off, Steele slung his rifle over his shoulder as he walked towards the only working computer. Quickly accessing the main computer with the lockout codes, he scanned the interior of the ship and smiled slightly.

"Sir, we have… few enemies onboard. I have accessed the environmental systems. With your permission sir… I will disseminate an anesthetizing gas throughout the ship before we begin transporting the crew home. We can deal with the rest later"

"Make it so Lieutenant" Picard nodded.

The slow hiss of the gas filled the ship as Steele and Picard looked on with a slight smile.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven_

Status reports flooded into the bridge of the replica Enterprise while Acting Captain William T. Riker browsed over the reports as he attempted to keep his eyes awake with Klingon Coffee from one of the three mobile Replicators beamed over by the USS Alexander. On perhaps his forth or fifth cup of coffee in almost an hour, his hands had begun to shake from the intense level of caffeine as it flowed through his system at almost warp speed while his eyes darted back and forwards between the Padds he held in each hand as he read the reports on both screens with ease.

Since the discovery and recovery of his transporter 'Twin' many years ago, both men named William T. Riker had promised each other to take a separate path in their respective careers. Concentrating mainly on his command abilities, William T. Riker had worked hard to gather new and much needed skills for his chosen path which would one day lead him to the command of his own vessel, while his '_Twin_' named W. Thomas Riker had left the Enterprise-E after several days to serve onboard the USS Tempest, an Akira class starship of legacy status. After rekindling a former relationship with the then Enterprise Diplomatic Officer, Lieutenant Commander Deanna Troi, Thomas Riker served onboard the Tempest for several months before he married Deanna Troi in a private ceremony on Betazed, her homeworld. With a wife and child on the way, Thomas Riker quickly arose through the ranks of Starfleet and surpassed his '_Brother_' as he took the rank of Captain and the position of commander of the USS Titan with his wife and child at his side, something which had hurt William Riker, believing it should be his life and his career.

Sipping once more on the cold coffee, Riker sighed to himself as the large Klingon officer walked towards him.

"What can I do for you Worf?" Riker smiled.

"Repairs are almost complete… Chief, sorry… Commander O'Brian believes the shields will be at 90% within the hour. Commodore Sisko has sent us a further 15 Quantum Torpedoes, Geordie is adapting them as we speak"

"Great. How long before we can get underway?"

"Two hours sir. Lieutenant Stahl is working with several engineers from the Alexander and the designers of this ship, hopefully we can press past warp eight by the time we need it" Worf reported.

"This bucket of bolts is falling apart around us as we speak…"

"Sir, she was never meant to enter into battle. This vessel was supposed to be in a museum by this point. However, I have every confidence that this vessel, like her namesake will survive this day… and victory will be ours"

"I wish I shared your confidence, Worf. I should have gotten this ship to safety, instead I almost got us all killed" Riker sighed.

Slowly sitting down, the large Klingon Officer nodded slightly as he spoke.

"Forgive me for saying so Captain… you have not been the same since you received the personal message several months ago, is there something wrong?"

"No, not really… You remember Tom, my…"

"Brother?" Worf said quickly.

"Something like that. I got a message from him, he was offered and took his first command, the USS Titan" Riker laughed.

"I… see. So you are jealous of his… success?"

"Jealous? No… perhaps. It should've been me" He grunted.

"Then who would be sat in that chair now, Your brother? You are William Thomas Riker, first officer of the Federation Flagship. In a situation where the Captain of the vessel is unable to command, and during a fleet situation… you have the authority to…"

"I know the rules Worf" Riker barked.

"Do you? You're authority does supersede his, as does your knowledge of Command. The USS Titan is little more then a large and glorified Science Vessel"

Laughing, Riker took one sip of his drink as he replied.

"This has got to be a first, you trying too cheer me up" Riker snorted.

"Perhaps, think about it!"

The gas had filled every area of the ship, with the exception of the main bridge. As he scanned the small facility before them, Picard attempted to locate the remaining crew as Steele accessed the ship's transporter system and began beaming the survivors back onto the ship while Picard spoke to his subordinate in an attempt to keep his mind clear.

"So tell me Lieutenant, how did you become an officer. I was not aware that Starfleet would promote people with a criminal record"

"Long story sir… lets just say it was a battlefield commission" Steele said as he began transporting the crew back.

"How so?"

"Alright, I was onboard the USS Eldridge…"

"I see!" Picard said with a hint of sadness.

""Yes sir… you understand now. When we where boarded… I protected the bridge and the remainder of the command staff as long as I could, the only way in or out of the bridge was past me and I have a certain… instinct for explosives, it served me well in my former career. I defended the bridge as long as I could, I lost my right arm in a fight with a very large Cardassian" Steele smiled as he continued with his work.

"Your right arm?"

"Yes sir, this one is… cybernetic sir. Organically grown flesh, muscle and veins over a lightweight composite endoskeleton. A very large and angry Cardassian used what appeared to be a Klingon Bat'Leth, he severed my arm…halfway between my elbow and shoulder. I think it was pure adrenaline but I killed him, I don't know how before I dragged the then unconscious Captain to the nearest escape pod with my remaining arm. With most of the crew dead… we managed to escape. A week later, I awoke in a Starfleet medical facility after being in a medically induced coma… I later learned that only myself and the Captain survived, the Cardassians destroyed all of the escape pods they could find. Before she was hit by debris and I dragged her to the nearest escape pod, she set the autodestruct and jettisoned a copy of the ship's logs. She was commended and cleared of any wrong doing in abandoning her ship… I was given a new arm and a battlefield commission" He smiled as he beamed the final group over to the Enterprise.

"That is all of them. We have forty five survivors" Picard sighed.

"My god. I'll take the helm, transfer weapons and shields to the helm. Sir, I'm going need everything you can give me from the remaining engine" Steele said quickly.

"Of course… Captain!" Picard laughed.

"Funny sir, very funny. Attention all hands. Brace for impact… we're about to break out of Spacedock. If anyone is able… get to engineering, we're going to need everything you give" Steele called out.

"I believe that is my job Lieutenant. But you are correct, this is the Captain, we need those engines online, any senior engineer contact the bridge!"

Screaming into life, the large impulse engines ripped away at the primary hull as the ship rocked hard in all directions while explosions tore through the bridge once more and fires broke out on the abandoned consoles and carpeted floors. Climbing to his feet, Steele looked down at what remained of his helm controls as he reported quickly.

"We're free…"

"Lieutenant, set course for…."

"The helm is almost dead… I'll have to do this manually…. Getting us the hell out of where ever we are… best speed" Steele coughed as smoke filled the bridge.

"I can give you half one half impulse, plus navigational thrusters Lieutenant"

"I'll take them sir!" Steele smiled. "Bringing us around 90 degrees, any chance of weapons?"

"Two torpedoes still in the tubes… they are armed and at your command"

"Targeting scanners are off-line. This will be… interesting"

Switching the torpedoes to manual steering, Steele fired the two weapons directly at the station before them as he piloted both torpedoes with the manual system. As they slammed into the small Spacedock facility before them, secondary explosions tore through the facility until it finally exploded in a violent display of energy.

"Nice firing Mister Steele" Picard smiled.

"What the hell happened?" Steele said slowly. "That shouldn't have happened"

"It looks like you hit a secondary system… perhaps a power conduit or a…"

"Perhaps sir" Steele replied slowly.

Standing slowly, he reached behind his back and drew his weapon on his Captain as he walked slowly away from the helm.

"Lieutenant, put away your weapon!" Picard demanded.

"Throw your weapons on the floor and step back. That was too damned easy!" Steele ordered.

"Lieutenant, lower your weapon. You are this close too…" He said as raised his hands.

"Nothing… that was easy, all of it was. You might as well stop this charade now… I'm not playing along anymore!" He said as he kept his weapon aimed on the Captain.

Lowering his hands with a dark smile, the Captain walked around the railing before him and stepped onto the lower half of the bridge.

"You don't have to play along with anything… Lieutenant. We have what we need, the command codes… and now, the Enterprise" Picard smiled.

"You? Why?" Steele said with shock.

"You don't understand… but you will" Picard smiled. "This vessel… is worth more to us then you know"

"To who?" Steele growled.

Darkness overtook him for a brief moment before he felt cold, terrible cold, hunger and thirst. In the distance, a scream could be heard, a blood curdling scream of pain and terror. Almost with each heartbeat, the screaming became louder until a brilliant white light almost overpowered his senses as the screaming echoed around whatever room he was in until finally he realised, the screaming was not in the distance, but coming from his own mouth as finally an intense pain ran through his body like a blade of fire running through him.

Slowly, his eyes opened as he looked around as saw the same darkened room he escaped from, in the centre of the room, a small console had been placed before him. Wires ran back and forwards between himself and the console as they pulsed with energy while voices spoke in the harsh Reman language before one of the large Reman guards noticed that eyes where open and focused on them.

"Ahh, I see you have finally awoken. So much the better. You are full of surprises Lieutenant Steele, very few can resist the Mind Siphon as you did. However, we have the command codes for the Enterprise main computer. What, nothing to say? No… jokes or rhymes?" The Reman laughed.

"Mary… had…" He smiled.

"You have revealed much to us Lieutenant, much more then you imagine. You're arm for example…. Very impressive, we have nothing like it!"

Smiling darkly, the Reman guard pointed to the young officer's right arm as the pain continued to echo through his body. With the horrible taste of blood at the back of his throat, he slowly looked at his right arm as his eyes widened in shock at what he saw. Flesh hung off his arm and dripped with blood creating a large puddle on the floor below mixed with muscle and tissue from his arm as all that remained was the metallic skeleton with the circuits and intricate circuitry exposed. Screaming in terror, he looked at what remained of his arm as he yelled past his pain.

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ME?_"

"We wish too know everything about this… advancement. Now that you are awake, the Doctor can continue with his… examination" Da'Kar smiled darkly.

"I'm going to kill you… all of you!" He wept in pain.

"Not likely. Tell me, how much of your body is organic and how much is cybernetic? Our sensors have not been able to detect this… amazing advancement"

Using what ever strength he could, he clenched the mechanical fist tightly as he attempted to fight past the pain which rang through his body like a flame.

"First… I'm going to kill your guards. Then your doctor, what I have planned for you, you ugly bastard, you will beg me to kill you" He screamed past his pain.

"Ohh, I think not!" Da'Kar laughed. "But thank you for cheering me up somewhat. Now, how much of your body is cybernetic? Is the strength in your right arm greater then your biological arm, or is it as weak as the rest of you?" He continued.

"Release me… and I'll show you!" Steele demanded.

"I think… not. We do have ways too determine those questions. You can tell us, or we will either cut away at you until we find what we need…"

"My lord!" The Doctor said quickly. "Perhaps an autopsy will reveal those answers, the information we have received from the other has been… very interesting"

"Of course, but for the moment, this… creature could be the next step. Somehow they have been able to augment Humans with cybernetic limbs. We should study one while it is alive, after which… you can perform your autopsy" Da'Kar laughed.

"As you wish My Lord!" The Reman Doctor bowed. "Perhaps if I remove the flesh… here, on it's left arm it will give me a chance to see if this creature has further augmentation" The Doctor pointed towards his left elbow.

"What ever you need" Da'Kar laughed once more.

"Should I sedate the specimen sir?"

"No… when this… creature has had enough of the pain, he will tell us what we wish too know"

Smiling, the doctor walked towards Steele as he held out an blood stained old style surgical scalpel. As the blade sliced into his flesh, Steele screamed in pain as blood flowed from his elbow. Steele's eyes locked on the doctor at his side as for a moment, their eyes met. All the Steele could see was a slight apology in the Reman's eyes as he cut further into his elbow and sliced into the bone beneath the skin.

"My lord, this arm appears to be organic" The Doctor said with regret. "The report claims that only the right arm is synthetic"

"Very well…" Da'Kar nodded. "Have you determined how they have managed to interface this technology with his biological systems?"

"Not yet sir"

"I see, an autopsy will inform you of that?"

"Yes sir" The doctor said with regret once again.

"Then kill this creature… and perform your autopsy. Inform me once you find out how Starfleet has accomplished this amazing feat"

"Yes My Lord… as you wish" He bowed.

As he left the room, the guards followed the leader of the facility as the Doctor stood before the almost semi-conscious lieutenant.

"Stay awake" He demanded.

"I'm gonna rip your throat out" Steele mumbled. "You'd better kill me now"

"I would never do that" He nodded slightly. "Lieutenant, listen very carefully. Your ship is being held at the other end of the facility, this station has a small crew of mainly engineers and slaves. I'm sorry for what I had too do to you, however… it was necessary in order too maintain my cover"

"Cover?" He said as he spat blood onto the floor.

"Hear me… focus on my voice!" The Doctor whispered. "I have learned that several Starfleet Vessels are on their way here, they believe your crew is dead and they have orders to destroy your ship and this facility… I need your help"

Fading in and out of consciousness, the heavily injured Lieutenant attempted to focus on the voice in his ear with every ounce of strength he had left.

"Who are you?" He whispered.

"A long story, call me… a Free Romulan. Yes, you heard me correct. I have been surgically altered too appear Reman, my task was too kill Da'Kar… before you arrived I could not get close…"

"I will not… be your…"

His head rolled back as the Doctor slapped his face hard and bought him back to consciousness.

"Focus Mister Steele. Your crew are all but dead, killed by the Reman and loyal Romulan guards, those who aren't are about too be transported back to what was once called Romulus… now Remus Prime. They are too be sold into slavery. With your help… I maybe able too stop this"

"Go screw yourself!" Steele replied while dazed and confused.

"Steele, we can save you and you're the survivors of your crew…"

"Who… is we?" Steele mumbled.

"The others. All that remains of the Tal'Shiar…."

The name of the Romulan security service brought his attention back onto the man before him as tears ran from his eyes while blood flowed from his mouth, nose and ears.

"We've been hiding for many years… training, gathering resources and infiltrating the Reman Unity. The capture of Enterprise has presented us with an opportunity too act and act now!"

"What?" He said as he forced a laugh.

"As I said, we need your help. We need Starfleet too act now… I will replace your body with one of the dead from your crew… assuming you don't kill me, I will release you from your binds and transport your too a cloaked vessel nearby, my people will make sure you receive medical attention as they attempt to locate one of your vessels"

"Nice try" Steele laughed. "So I can be transported back to what did you call it… Remus Prime?"

"No, We have… few ships left Lieutenant. They will take you too safety, however… something you must know. The Remans have many spies within Starfleet… you must find them. One is about too be dealt with as we speak"

"And I should believe you… why?" Steele mumbled once more.

Reaching into a pocket on his medical coat, the doctor pulled out a small green data crystal and placed it in his cybernetic hand and closed his fingers gently as he spoke.

"This is a list of all Reman Operatives within Starfleet and the Federation that we could gather, their names and cover names… locations… everything you need to know too stop them before the final assault on Starfleet is made"

"Final assault?" Steele replied as he attempted too stay focused.

"The Unity is slowly taking over the Federation… key people in high places. Your… Captain was among them"

"Picard?" Steele gasped.

"He was one of the first, a clone of Picard. Unfortunately he was killed two years ago after being replaced…"

Releasing the Lieutenant's organic hand, the Doctor stepped backwards slightly after handing him the key too the shackles which held him in place. After releasing his cybernetic hand and his feet, the Lieutenant fell to the ground hard as he clenched his fists tight while covered in his own blood. Forcing every ounce of strength he could, he quickly stood and grabbed the doctor with is cybernetic arm and squeezed his throat as the disguised Romulan gasped for air.

"Give me… one reason not too kill you!"

"Because… you need me! You… can not… free your people…"

The cold, hard cybernetic finger slowly punctured the skin of the Doctor as he gasped for air and winced in pain slightly. Thinking over his choices, he released the doctor and nodded slightly as the doctor stood.

"Thank you for believing me"

"I didn't say I did. I could use a… hostage just incase you're lying to me"

The plan was explained too the Lieutenant before the Doctor transported a body into the large room where Steele was being held. Taking a large blade in his hand, the doctor severed the right arm of the body and sealed the wound as Steele looked at the face of the body lying before him.

"He's the right age… right height and build. I will have too create wounds which emulate yours. This body was specifically chosen because it's blood type is the same as yours" The doctor said slowly.

"This body had a name…"

"What was his name?" The doctor said slowly.

"I don't know… I wasn't exactly… well liked aboard ship once my past came out. Josh Hendricks I think… but I do recognise him, he was a good man… a wife and twin daughters, barely two years old"

"I'm sorry, but we must act fast Mister Steele. I'm transporting you directly to the Caesar's Medical facility… the doctor is named O'Mara… She is expecting you"

"If you're lying to me… there will be no place in this galaxy you can hide" He said darkly.

"I know. My name is Tomalak, the Commander of the ship is my daughter, she will know what to do. Good luck Lieutenant"


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Eight_

As fast as their heavily damaged engines could push them through space, the replica Enterprise had begun to pick up time as they travelled towards the Briar Patch once again. Alarm klaxons rang once again as the warp field destabilised and the ancient Starfleet vessel was thrown out of warp space and began too tumble sideways before coming to a full stop. With his head spinning and stumbling to his feet, Riker cleared his vision as he looked around the bridge in shock.

"What the hell just happened?" He said in shock.

"Unknown, the warp field just… collapsed. We're damned lucky to be alive sir" Geordie reported.

"Run a full check on the…"

"Captain, I am receiving a text hail" Worf said as he climbed back onto his chair. "It simply reads… '_Enterprise, shut down your engines and await instructions_'"

"What, from who?" Riker growled.

Their attention was broken almost immediately as the main viewscreen activated. Shock rippled around the bridge as a Romulan Female appeared on the main screen.

"Forgive the intrusion Captain Riker… My name is Sk'lar… I am of the Tal'Shiar" She smiled.

"What?" Riker laughed.

"Someone wishes to speak with you… it is of a matter of extreme importance that you listen"

In the far left of the bridge, a transporter beam activated as the crew quickly jumped to their feet and raised their weapons quickly. As the form materialised, Riker looked on in shock at who stood before him.

"Lieutenant Steele?"

"Yes sir… well, what's left of me. We have a serious problem sir…"

"How… what the hell, where is Picard and the Enterprise?"

Slowly walking towards his superior officer, Riker noticed the many cuts and bruises on the young officer's face and neck. His left arm appeared to be strapped to his chest and his free hand was bandaged tight by what appeared to be primitive medical techniques.

"Sir, I know this is a little… screwed up. But you have too trust me… Sk'lar, decloak your ship"

"We can not risk detection this close too the nebula!" She protested.

"Then beam over here!" Steele ordered.

"Wait a minute… what the hell is going on?"

"Riker listen too me, the Enterprise is now under Reman control. Most of the crew are dead… Those who aren't will be in a Reman slave market soon. Sk'lar is… part of a resistance movement, we have a common enemy. Allow Sk'lar too beam over, we can explain everything!"

Reluctantly, Riker agreed too allow the Romulan officer onboard his vessel. Standing on the bridge, Sk'lar looked around quickly before both she and Steele informed Riker and his command crew of the latest development.

"… Captain Riker, I know you have no reason too trust me" Sk'lar said quickly. "But, we have little time. I know you have a rescue plan in play, all we are asking is that you complete that plan"

"You stopped us for this?" Riker grunted.

"Sir… Will. This _IS_ real! The Romulans are fighting for their survival… and it is our fault.. However indirectly, Starfleet is responsible for creating this Reman Unity, we have too clean this up… this is our best chance"

"Why should we?" Worf growled.

Sighing slightly, Steele unravelled the bandage on his right hand as slowly, the cybernetic arm revealed itself. Clenching his fist and releasing his hand slowly, he looked at Riker as he looked on in both shock and awe at what he saw before him.

"Only Doctor Crusher and a few others knew about this sir, not even the Captain"

"Holy Sh…"

"Yes Commander… Holy Shit! Indeed…" Sk'lar smiled. "As you can see, Lieutenant Steele has been patched up as best we can. As we speak, my father and a few others are working within the facility too free your people. The Enterprise can not be allowed to fall into Reman hands, Da'Kar can not be allowed too continue with his plan. We have few ships, those we have are mainly transport vessels, obsolete Starships or captured Reman vessels… The capture of the Enterprise has presented us with an opportunity we must not pass up on"

"Forgive me for saying so, but where are my parents?" Alison said with hope.

Closing his eyes slightly, Steele took in a deep breath before he opened his eyes and replied.

"The… Captain, ordered me too lock out the main computer. I was interrogated and when I refused to give my captors the command codes… they brought in members of the crew and executed them before my eyes in an attempt to get me too give up the codes. Your mother was one of the crew brought in, she ordered me not too tell them the codes before they… I'm sorry Alison, she was killed by the guards"

"And my father?" She wept.

Signalling to Riker, the Captain reached into Steele's pocket and pulled out a small data crystal and examined it carefully as Steele replied.

"On that… Data crystal, is a list of Reman operatives within Starfleet and Federation… Captain Picard was the first"

"What?" Riker yelled.

"He was… replaced, two years ago by a clone. That clone has been gathering intel on the Federation and Starfleet since then, Picard… was killed almost two years ago during his interrogation. I'm sorry Alison, your parents are dead" Steele said with sadness.

Nodding with sadness, Alison turned and looked at the main viewscreen as tears filled her eyes as Riker walked to her side.

"Assuming I believe you… what do you want us to do?"

"On that data crystal is the exact co-ordinates, defensive, offensive and personal count of the facility where your ship is being held. Once you are in control of that facility, my people will be in place to retake the facility once created by the Tal'Shiar. With your permission Captain Riker, I will join you on this mission, I know those inside that facility whom we can trust… plus, I am going to kill Da'Kar myself!"

"_NO!_" Steele yelled. "I will, this… is his handy work" He said as he raised his mechanical arm. "T'Lana is still alive? I could really use her help right now"

"Doctor T'Lana to the bridge please, you have a patient" Riker said with respect.

"On my way!" She replied over the speakers.

"Thank you sir. If you don't mind sir, I think I'll pass out for a moment"

Staggering towards the closest chair, Steele fell into the command chair as his body went limp and he passed out from the intense pain he was attempting too control since his torture at the hands of the Reman Unity. Pointing towards the Romulan officer, Riker signalled for her too join him and Worf in what remained of the ready room. Walking towards the charred doors, Riker looked back at Alison and nodded slightly as she wiped her eyes and nodded in agreement as she sat back at the helm while the heavily damaged warp engines came back online.

With the doors closing behind them, Riker spun on his heels as he turned back too face the Romulan before him.

"Alright, no more crap! What the hell is going on… who is Da'Kar?"

"Da'Kar is a very dangerous creature Captain… in human terms, I guess he is something of a comparison too the one known as Khan. He is a second Generation Reman - Romulan Hybrid, a product of selective breading in order too eradicate the Langaran Plague once and for all. Once he learned of his purpose and the Romulan plot too destroy the Hybrids, he joined forces with the Remans… gathering all of them together in one fighting force, he led the invasion of Romulus after twisting one of our most respected Generals too his side. Secretly, the Remans captured many of our vessels by installing those loyal too him as their crew, before we knew what had happened… He and his army had killed the Praetor and installed one of their own as the new leader of Reman Unity"

"Why not take the position for himself?" Worf grunted.

"From what I hear… he did not desire the position for himself. The one he placed in Power is a Hybrid, much like himself… he believed that he control her and bend her too his own will. However, she had plans of her own, quickly… he lost much of his power within the first decade of her rule. We believe he is now attempting to take over himself using your Enterprise. We believe he plans to crash the Enterprise into the former Imperial Senate, after stripping her for anything usable for his own ships. Federation weapon and shield technology is far more advanced then Reman technology"

"What?" Riker laughed.

"It is not something they wish too share with the rest of the galaxy. Many of the Reman vessels are old and almost obsolete by Federation standards, the ships which patrol the Neutral Zone are the most advanced vessels they have… I believe you would say… '_They're trying too make themselves look good!_'" Sk'lar said with respect.

"Well, it worked!" Riker laughed. "How many of those ships do they have?"

"Eighteen, maybe less. Once is a while, three of those vessels are recalled home for a crew replacement. The markings on the ships are altered in order too make it appear as if there are many more"

"Why have they not constructed more?" Worf said harshly.

"On the opposite side of the Unity… is a species which is more of a concern too the growing Empire. A species the Romulans encountered centuries ago. After a long and bloody war, we signed a peace treaty with them, once the Unity came too power, much like what happened with the Federation, they scrapped the treaty and turned against them believing they had the superior technology. They Unity fleet was almost destroyed in the first four years, they quickly pulled back after loosing their most advanced vessels, outposts and ship yards. They have yet too rebuild, the time is now Riker… we must attack now!"

"Agreed!" Worf smiled darkly.

"Why has Starfleet not heard of this?"

"We have been busy in an attempt too keep our existence secret. If the Remans discovered us, they would destroy us as enemies of the Unity"

"How have you survived all this time in secret? The Tal'Shiar was destroyed almost a century ago"

"Once the first hybrids where created, the Tal'Shiar heard of their growing dissatisfaction with the Status Quo… Once the Remans had taken over the Empire, we gathered as many Romulans as we could and hide them on an uncharted world very far from here… in the Gamma Quadrant"

"What?" Riker laughed. "How the hell did you…"

"We have our ways Captain Riker. It was a research and development station abandoned centuries ago by the Dominion… once used to create their Jem'Hadar warriors…"

"You are full of surprises today miss" Riker smiled.

"You have no idea! We've been hiding, our numbers growing. Only leaving our isolated world for supplies. Ten years ago, we began too infiltrate the Unity, we have people all over Remus Prime… waiting for the signal too move in"

More revelations came as the young Romulan continued with her lengthy briefing informing the Captain and his first officer of almost everything they wanted too know about the Unity and the growing Romulan presence in the Gamma Quadrant. Allying themselves with a faction of the Dominion in order too gather troops, vessels and supplies, the growing Romulan Alliance as they called it was slowly becoming a large collection of worlds, vessels and troops using stolen Reman and Dominion Technology.

"… Although our numbers are still small by comparison, we are almost ready too re-enter the fight. Captain William Riker, Commander Worf. I stand here as a representative of that Alliance… we are formally requesting your help"

Smiling widely, Riker nodded as he looked at Worf.

"Worf?"

"It would give us a tactical advantage considering they have boots on the ground" Worf smiled slightly.

"Agreed. We'll do what we can!" Riker smiled once more. "However, this ship is less then perfect"

Agreeing on the plan too overthrow the Unity, Riker and his new Romulan ally contacted Commodore Sisko with the news on what they had agreed. With all ships in position, the Replica Enterprise made her into the Briar Patch once more. However, it did not take long before the ship was intercepted by a small fleet of Reman vessels.

"Will, three ships approaching… Reman" Alison smiled.

"Well, that didn't take long. Everyone clear on the new plan?"

"Yes sir!" They all replied.

"Let's do it. Open a channel to the lead ship"

"Channel open captain" Worf nodded.

"This is Captain William T. Riker, you have illegally captured and detained a Starfleet Vessel and her crew. You will return them immediately or we will be forced to take them by force. Respond!" Riker smiled.

Taking a deep breath, Riker looked at the main viewscreen as Sk'lar stood next too the veiwscreen out of the visual range of whom ever will respond.

"We are the Reman Cruiser Revolt, your brash approach amuses me Captain Riker, you are after all one ship. You will turn about and leave this region of space… or I will destroy that antique you are threatening us with" A Hybrid replied.

"Return the Enterprise and her crew immediately… this is your final warning!" Riker demanded.

Laughter filled the bridge from the Reman bridge as Riker stood and walked towards the helm, placing his left on the shoulder of the young officer before him, he replied once more with a deep base in his voice and a twisted smile echoing over his lips.

"I assume you have sensors… sitting 10 meters off your hull are eight highly powerful Quantum Torpedoes… you made the grave tactical error of raising your shields once you arrived, by now… each mine are inside your shield grids and magnetically attaching themselves against your hull"

"You lie!" The hybrid barked.

"See for yourself. They are equipped with a… tamper circuit… if you attempt too remove them, they will explode. Alison… detonate numbers four and six"

"With pleasure!" She grinned.

It was a tactical chance made by Riker, a chance the Remans would not detect the mines carefully placed by the USS Alexander before leaving the area. Once Enterprise arrived at the location, the ship would hold position and transmit a signal on Reman frequencies. Taking a large gamble that the Reman ships would not fire on the Enterprise as they arrived, the plan worked perfectly as the enemy vessels raised their weakened shields upon arrival at the predetermined co-ordinates.

Typing in the command codes for the weapons now attached against the enemy ship's hulls, Alison smiled as her fingers hovered over the detonation control as the Reman looked at his limited sensors and spoke quickly.

"Wait! What are your terms?" The hybrid sighed.

"No terms… just… go to hell, or whatever afterlife you believe in. Now Alison!"

Pressing the detonator on the helm, two large explosions tore through one of the vessels before them slicing it in half in an instant. A look of panic ran over the hybrid on screen as the two large pieces of the vessel slammed into two more ships and exploded against their weakened shields setting off the two mines against their hulls, destroying them both instantly in two large fireballs. Laughing slightly, Alison looked up at Riker as he nodded with satisfaction.

"Buy one, get two free!" Riker laughed. "Nice!"

"Thank you sir" Alison chuckled.

"You will pay for this Human!" The hybrid yelled.

"Alison, make that ship go away…"

"With pleasure sir!" She smiled darkly.

Once again, Alison typed in a second set of commands into the helm as the torpedoes against the Reman ship's hull exploded in a deadly fireball which vaporised the vessel before their eyes as a look of the purest terror ran over the face of the hybrid while a large fireball encompassed him as he screamed in pain before the screen returned too the large debris field before them.

"That was fun!" Alison smiled. "Payback's a Bitch!"

"Alison… change of plans… set course for the Facility and rendezvous with the fleet"

"Course already set sir. Best speed is full impulse!" She smiled.

"Great work… lets do this!"


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter Nine_

Holding position close too the facility where the Enterprise-E and her crew where being held, the fleet of ships commanded by Commodore Sisko awaited the arrival of the replica Enterprise. After receiving a message from Captain Riker on the destruction of the Facilities only protection, the fleet of four Starships, the plan had changed once again as the bold and brash Captain Riker was more determined then ever in the rescue of his ship and crew. Hearing of the fate which met the majority of his crew including his friend and commanding officer, Riker had more then a score too settle with the leader of the facility. Sat on the bridge of the USS Alexander, a small and powerful vessel named after one of Earth's greatest Generals, Sisko awaited the signal that the Enterprise was in position with the fleet for the final assault.

"Time?" He called out.

"One minute sir" Replied the helm officer.

"Where the hell is he?" Sisko sighed. "Get me the Defiant…"

"Aye sir, onscreen now sir"

"Kira… anything?"

"Nothing sir, We have too move before we're detected" Kira sighed.

"Agreed, we can no longer wait for…"

"Sir!" The Helm officer interrupted. "Detecting weapons fire directly ahead…"

"_WHAT?_" Sisko yelled.

"Confirmed Ben, we've got it too…" Kira growled. "Riker is attacking the Facility"

"Damn arrogant… Alert the fleet. Take us in, Get me Riker… _NOW!_" He Yelled.

"Trying sir, the Enterprise is not responding"

Screaming towards the large facility, the Enterprise fired her main Phaser array at the facility as the weapons systems from the space station slammed into the weak shields of the Enterprise. Explosions tore through the replica vessel as she fired every weapon she could launch while the fleet of Defiant Class ships formed up around the vessel, protecting it from the enemy fire.

Working the old style consoles with expert ease, the crew continued their barrage on the facility as on screen before them, Sisko's angry face appeared and yelled at Riker.

"Riker, What the hell are you doing?"

"We where detected… we had no choice. The shields are weakest near the port airlock. Concentrate all fire on that point" He yelled.

"Once this is over Riker… you and I will have a long conversation about…"

Rocking hard from a large explosion, the Replica vessel's Starboard Warp engine exploded as the vessel began too spin out of control once more. Fighting too control the ship with every once of her strength, Alison managed too stabilise the vessel as Worf was thrown off his seat and impacted the ground with a horrible crunch wheezing for breath. Running to the weapons console, Steele took over as the doctor attempted to help the injured officer as Riker looked at her. Shaking her head slightly, anger ran over Riker as he continued too yell out his orders.

"Evasive pattern delta"

"Delta, Aye!" Yelled Alison.

"Captain, they are launching fighters" Steele yelled.

"What?" Riker yelled with disbelief.

"Sir, we've expended our weapons… What the hell?" Steele said in shock.

"What NOW?" Riker growled.

"They're powering up the Enterprise sir… her weapons will be on line in one minute!"

"Damn it!" Riker said as he slammed his fist on the console before him. "Sk'lar… we're gonna need that ship of yours NOW!"

"I'm on it!" She replied.

Activating her communicator, Sk'lar contacted her vessel instantly before she looked at Riker and reported.

"She's on her way sir. ETA… two minutes"

"Not good enough… Where the hell is…" Riker screamed.

"Picking up another ship…" Steele smiled.

On the screen before them, a large Federation Starship screamed over the Enterprise firing her weapons at the facility as explosions ripped through the vessel. Smiling widely, Riker looked at the vessel with pride as a familiar face appeared on the screen before him.

"I leave you for a few months and look at what trouble you get yourself into brother"

"Tom! Nice timing…" Will laughed.

"Hang on, we'll get the Reman's attention"

"Wait! I've got an idea…"

One of the largest vessels created by Starfleet to date protected the replica Enterprise as her crew was beamed off the crippled ship. Standing alone on what remained of the bridge, William Riker smiled as he activated the helm on autopilot before he transported onboard his brother's ship.

Screaming out his orders on the battle damaged bridge of the USS Alexander, Sisko looked on in shock as the burning replica ship's impulse engines roared into life with a full burn and screamed towards the facility before it.

"_WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING?_" Sisko yelled once more.

Gaining speed as it closed the distance towards the facility, the replica Enterprise-A began too explode from the weapons fire as every ship in the fleet quickly altered course and moved away from the large facility. Almost on the verge of collapse from the heavy weapons fire, the primary saucer shaped hull of the vessel slammed into the Enterprise-E's engineering section and exploded in a giant fireball which tore through the captured Starfleet ship sending large pieces of debris flying out in all directions and tearing through the large converted space station.

In one final act, two ships named Enterprise exploded like a small nova tearing apart the facility which the large shockwave detonating small pockets of the volatile Metreon gas surrounding the facility.

Slowly standing, Sisko looked in shock as the facility was destroyed instantly before his main veiwscreen activated with the faces of both William and Tom Riker.

"What the hell…" Sisko said in shock.

"We couldn't allow them too use the Enterprise sir, mission accomplished" William Riker sighed.

"What about the Enterprise crew… both of them?"

"Commodore, We transported Will's crew aboard before the ships where destroyed. A split second before the Enterprise hit the Enterprise, we managed to beam all of the survivors onboard the Titan…"

"How many?" Sisko demanded.

"124 sir…" Will sighed with regret.

"Ohh my god!" Sisko sighed. "I want a full report on this… ASAP!"

"Of course. Sir, we have some seriously wounded people on this ship"

"Set course for DS9, we'll patrol the area, pick off any stragglers that might pose a threat too your retreat"

"Aye sir" Tom nodded.

"Commander Riker… Nicely done. It must have been a tough choice too destroy your ship… both of them"

"I did what I had too sir. I'm sure I'll pay for that choice" Will sighed.

"You'll have my backing on this one Riker. And that of everyone under my command… See you in a few hours. Sisko out"

Returning to Deep Space Nine aboard his brother's ship was an interesting experience for Will Riker, spending some time with his brother, his wife Deanna and their twin boy and girl, Jean and Luke. Named after Will and Deanna's former Commanding Officer and long term friend Picard. As they returned too the large Spacedock Facility, it was more then a shock for both Will and Tom as a large fleet of unknown of mixed design vessels had gathered Deep Space Nine in a friendly posture. The news of the death of Commander Worf onboard the Enterprise-A replica had spread throughout the Spacedock like a wildfire as a commemorative service was being held for those lost at the hands of the Reman enemy. Stood at the centre of the large gathering, William Riker held a moments silence for his crew before he spoke.

"Thank you all, this has been a tough time for Starfleet and the Federation. The loss of the Enterprise was a great one. However, gathered here… today amongst all of you is a new friend for the Federation. A former foe now risen from the ashes, the Romulan Alliance will once again enter the fight too free their people from the oppressive grip of the Reman and Hybrid species. This is Sk'lar of the Romulan Alliance… during the short voyage here, she has contacted her people and they have vowed too enter the fight on our side… Sk'lar"

Slowly, with her head held high, she walked towards the centre of the gathering and looked around at the many shocked faces as she nodded slightly while she held her head high and spoke with a firm Romulan accent.

"Thank you Riker. A full report has been submitted too Starfleet Command, we have offered our support during this time. Moments before this meeting was called too attention, I received a message from Starfleet Command agreeing too our terms for this… Alliance. Effective immediately, and with the approval of Admiral Ross of Starfleet, their will be a permanent Romulan presence on this Station. Together, we have all lost much too the Reman Unity. Thirty years ago, we… meaning the Romulan Alliance, had an opportunity to destroy the Reman Empire… we failed, we had more pressing matters too attend to. Now, with our Gamma Quadrant Allies… we are finally ready and we will take the fight to the Reman people. Our allies are gathering their forces as I speak, they shall arrive here within a week"

"What allies?" A Bajoran yelled.

"A very powerful and much feared race, many of them broke away from the Dominion and joined us, they brought with them technologies and weapons far more advanced then Reman tech… Forty ships of what you would call a Jem'Hadar bug design will join with our combined forces"

A gasp ran through the gathered crowd as Sk'lar nodded while she continued.

"We where able too free them of their pre-programmed addiction. They joined our cause as equals… together, we are stronger then ever"

More revelations came as both Sk'lar and Riker gave a large speech before the gathered and combined crews.

Several days later, and with the losses mounting higher by the day, William and Thomas Riker where called before Commodore Sisko and the newly arrived Admiral Ross.

"Thank you for coming Captain and Commander Riker" Ross said with a deep sigh. "Commander, I have read your report and those of your crew concerning the loss of both Enterprise vessels. Two hours ago, I received a message from Starfleet command. Commander Riker, you and your crew are to be called before an inquest into your actions concerning the destruction of the Enterprise-E and the Replica"

"What?" Will barked outloud.

"Relax Commander, it is a simple procedure which I doubt will last more then a few days. The inquest was ordered by the President himself and the Command Council"

"Sir! We had little…"

"I am aware of that Commander. Regardless, for two years… a Reman spy was allowed too operate onboard your ship with impunity. Someone must be called too account for that oversight"

"You mean me?" Will sighed.

"Yes. You and the survivors of your crew will be taken back to earth. In two days, the USS Phoenix will arrive to…"

"With all due respect to the Admiral… my ship stands ready sirs" Tom nodded.

"Of course, I was hoping you would say that Captain. Since the destruction of the Reman shipyard, the Remans have come out of their territories in force. They are attacking our facilities along the Neutral Zone. So far, we have lost twelve vessels including the Defiant and Bozeman…"

"The Defiant?" Will sighed. "Who was in command?"

"Commander Kira, the ship was lost with all hands six hours ago" Sisko sighed.

"I'm sorry sir" Will said as he lowered his head. "She was an impressive officer… and a good friend"

"That she was" Sisko sighed.

"I received a report from Doctor Bashir concerning… Lieutenant Steele" Sisko said as he took a deep breath. "The injuries sustained to his artificial arm are… easy to repair, however… his right arm…"

"I saw him earlier sir. He will loose his right arm" Tom Riker nodded slowly.

"He will be transported back to earth with you, after his injuries are healed, he will join you commander at the inquest"

For the first time in almost a year, the survivors of the Enterprise where returned home to earth for the inquest into the destruction of the Enterprise and the replica. As the inquest began, the command crew of the Enterprise replica, including Miles O'Brian where stripped of their rank, relieved of duty and placed on the inactive list for the duration of the inquest, procided over by the Federation President, Spock.

Lasting for over two months, the long and arduous inquest was more then painful for all officers and enlisted crew concerned. Almost publicly humiliated during what had been named as '_The Enterprise Incident_' by the Federation News Service. Former Commander William Riker had almost resigned from Starfleet as the sole blame for the incident was placed upon his shoulders. However, due to the intervention of the President himself, Riker's career was saved as Spock took the blunt of the blame and resigned from office leaving his Vice-President in charge. Spock's last act as President was to give a full pardon to William Riker and his crew over the incident itself. Placing pressure on Starfleet Command, Spock managed to convince Command to promote William Riker to the rank of Starship Captain under the condition that he would progress no further during his career. As a consequence of his new rank, William Riker was given command of a new Starship named USS Enterprise NCC-300-F. Considered by Starfleet as a bad choice by the former President, the Enterprise-F would be the last of her legacy line and stripped of her '_Flagship Status_'. Public outcry on this decision created a volatile relationship between the Federation and it's Starfleet protector as the Flagship status was handed to the newly refitted and relaunch USS Titan.

Over the next six months, many worlds became isolated from the Federation by choice as a small fleet had begun to appear to service as protector until eventually, the Federation began too crack and fall apart at the seams. Barely holding onto it's worlds, the United Federation of Planets opened a public debate and vote on the future of Starfleet as the protector of the Federation. With the vote for Starfleet to be disbanded held at 45% in favour of disbanding Starfleet and 46% in favour of keeping Starfleet alive, Starfleet remained the protector of the Federation for another ten years much to a public outcry as worlds began to secede from the Federation and form a new Alliance as of yet, unnamed.

_One Year Later…_

Hiding behind a large boulder while weapons fire streaked overhead, they attempted to keep the enemy at bay as the valiantly fought the good fight. Frightened civilians huddled together in a crumbling monastery as outside, their few protectors continued they defence of the small group of settlers.

"Where the hell are they?" Cried out one man.

"I don't know! I sent out the call two days ago… they should be here by now. How's your charge holding up?" A second man replied.

"Almost gone. Got anymore clips?"

"Down too my last few shots" He said as he checked his phaser charge. "Jimmy?"

"Sorry, I'm out"

"Then use the damned rocks if you have too!" The first man shouted.

Firing off the last of their charges, the three men looked at each other as their enemy stopped firing. Closing their eyes, the took a deep breath as footsteps moved cautiously towards them. Taking a deep breath, Jimmy picked up as many of the rocks as he could hold as the two others followed his lead.

Stopping just behind the large rock, a face appeared over it looking down upon them with a large dark, alien smile as the alien tilted it's head and laughed slightly.

"You fought valiantly Human… now it is time to give up" The alien laughed.

The sound of screaming and phaser fire exploded from behind him as he looked around quickly only to feel the sudden pain of a sharp metallic object being rammed through his chest and he fell onto the rock, lifeless. Slowly, the three men gripped the rocks they where holding as they stood and looked up in shock as they came face to face with a man smiling at them.

"Who the hell are you?" Jimmy smiled.

"Lieutenant Commander Jackson Steele, First Officer of the Starship Enterprise" He smiled.

"Starfleet?" The first man said with distaste.

"Lucky for you, we where in the area. We picked up your distress call… unfortunately your ship was destroyed…"

"Why would you destroy our ship?" The first man barked.

"It wasn't us… Steele to Riker, we have them. They're safe… you, anyone else left?" Steele pointed towards the first man.

"Just a few… in there" He pointed behind him.

"We have… injured Commander" Jimmy said with a smile of relief.

"We're on it. Captain… we need a medical team down here"

"On their way Steele. Nice work, Riker out!"

A once proud member of the Federation, now little more then an agricultural colony the small world was one of the first to leave the Federation after the vote was cast on Starfleet's Future. Many of them former Starfleet officers who had deserted Starfleet, they stood shaking as the Starfleet Medics treated their injuries while Commander Steele stood talking to Captain William Riker.

"We met with light resistance here, obviously a first wave or scout party"

"This is the forth attack in three days" Riker said exhausted.

"I know, this has to be a testing ground, to gather information on our responses"

"Agreed!" Riker nodded. "The Reman Unity has no interest in this region…"

Checking his weapon once more, Steele looked up as Jimmy walked towards them both with a fully powered weapon in his left hand, as he nervously clenched the grip tight.

"Captain William Riker, this is former Lieutenant James Wilder"

"Captain" Wilder nodded slightly. "Thank you for the assistance, we can take it from here"

"The hell you can…" Riker barked.

"Sir, this is not our jurisdiction"

"I'm aware of that Jack… However, this man is a deserter" Riker said firmly.

"They all are Will. But, I don't have the time nor patience to do what is necessary here. That feeling goes for everyone here… "

"Thank you Commander" Wilder smiled.

"Shut up! If it was upto me, You'd be in the brig right now"

Smiling with pride at his first officer, Riker looked around as he spoke.

"And I very much doubt we have the room onboard for the rest. Jack, how far is the closest Starship?"

"The Titan is eight hours away, the Coalition has ships further away… I believe the closest Coalition ship is the Sentinel… She's about two days off" Steele said firmly, yet with a hint of sarcasm.

"The Enterprise will remain in orbit… Have Alison contact the Titan, tell them to make waves quickly. They can look after this lot until the Sentinel arrives, Tom loves a good babysitting job" Will laughed.

"Of course sir… He may have the space needed…" Steele winked.

"I bet he does. Jack, a moment in private?"

"Of course"

With a heavy Starfleet presence on the surface, Riker and Steele left the monastery and stopped outside the large arch door as Riker smiled slightly.

"I see you've settled in well as First Officer"

"Thanks… I like the comfy chairs" Steele smiled.

"You've progressed amazingly over the eight months. How's the arm doing?"

"Hurts like hell, the doc thinks it's just phantom limb syndrome… I've gone through it before. I know what I'm doing. Any news from DS9?"

"Not yet, last report was that the fleet is ready…"

"We could be there in six hours" Steele smiled.

"I know… I've got LaForge pushing the engines with everything he has"

"How is he doing?, I know he was pissed off when you chose me as your XO"

"He's accepting it. Although, I'd still stay away from Engineering in your off duty hours" Riker laughed.

"Always do. Ohh… I meant to tell you, Sk'lar got a message from her father. He's still tracking down Da'Kar on Cardassia"

"Good. He knows what to do?" Riker smiled.

"Yes, I still can't believe that Da'Kar left before the we attacked. Cowardly bastard…" Steele laughed.

"Well, after he failed… he took his loyal officers with him… Tomalak included. He didn't know that both he and Donatra where Tal'Shiar. I read the report on what he put her through, pour kid" Riker smiled.

"She's a tough kid, She'll pull through. Any news on the Picard clone?"

"Not yet. Word is, he's got himself close to the Praetor somehow. Intel from Remus Prime is tough to get a hold of since they went on the attack. Rumour has it, the Praetor is dead"

"I heard" Steele nodded.

"Well. Steele, the reason I wanted to talk too you…"

"I was wandering about that" He laughed.

"It's not official yet… I used what little pull I have left… Congratulations… Commander!"

"I know you've got a passion for jokes sir. Promotion?"

"Yeah, cost me a fine bottle of Scotch and more then a few favours still owed me"

For the first time since the inquest began, Steele saw Riker smile. His aged face lit up slightly as he looked at his first officer and shook his hand. Over the past year, William Riker had lost weight and become a frail shadow of his former self. His almost trademark beard had thinned and greyed along with his hair as he aged almost twenty years since the destruction of the Enterprise and the inquest which followed. Knowing that he could progress no further then his current rank had been a devastating blow to the career minded officer. Throughout his career, Riker had given up numerous chances for advancement, even turning down several commands of his own in order to sat onboard the ship which he loved and respected.

Over the last six months, Riker had been admitted to the ship's sickbay many times with illnesses which could end his career in Starfleet. However, loosing world, Starship and equipment since the Federation cracked and begun too fall apart, he was not allowed to resign nor leave active service as even his resignation was blocked by Starfleet before he took command of his current ship. Smiling slightly, the exhausted First Officer looked into the eyes of his friend as he spoke.

"Will… I'll clean up down here. Why not beam upto the ship and get some rest?"

"I could use the sleep" He nodded.

Since the Captain had taken ill many times, Steele had taken over as Captain of the ship many times during his short assignment and had come know the Captain better then anyone onboard with the exception of the Chief Medical Officer on the ship. Keeping the secret of his degeneration, only Doctor T'Lana, Steele and Alison Crusher truly knew what was happening too the once proud and life loving officer.

"I'm talking too you as a friend, not your XO. You've gotta stop this shit now, The Enterprise and her crew are gone. When was the last time you had a good meal?"

"What?"

"Answer the damned question" Steele smiled with respect.

"I forgot"

"Screw it! I'll be back onboard as soon as I can… You're coming too my quarters, T'Lana will join us. We'll make sure you eat something"

"Jack, I'm fine" He protested.

"The hell you are Will. You look like death. Will, I will have you relieved of duty…"

"Wow!" Riker smiled. "Not even a full commander yet, and you're already interested in my chair"

"This has nothing to do with the damned job. T'Lana can make official, I'd rather not go through the books on this one Will. I know that Picard fooled you, he fooled us all. He was your mentor and closest friend, but for gods sake… snap out of it before you kill yourself"


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter Ten_

_One Year Later__…_

Over the past year, the USS Enterprise NCC-300-F had become something of a joke amongst the remaining Starfleet holdings, the once pride of the Federation at the forefront of Starfleet technology had been relegated too little but a Science Vessel patrolling the new frontier of the Gamma Quadrant with a crew which had been considered by many as the worst crew in Starfleet. No longer given the coveted position as Flagship, and the first choice of any Starfleet officer and Cadet, they where left with little more then the worst cadets and officers in the fleet. Originally, the vessel itself was an aging ship destined for either the mothball fleet or too serve out its remaining years as an Academy training ship for the dwindling numbers of Cadet hopefuls and commanded by a disgraced Captain and his command staff of rejects. Barely operational by the time Captain Riker had taken command, his staff worked around the clock too bring the joke of a ship upto specifications worthy of its assignment.

Following a much larger vessel commanded by his transporter twin, William Riker had almost given up hope of his new command but for the intervention of his first officer and chief medical officer. Quickly gaining weight and becoming healthy once more, his attitude towards his ship and crew had changed immensely as the officer sat with pride in his command chair. Still baring the scars of his illness almost a year ago, his beard had become almost silver and neatly shaven to a goatee beard. Since his recovery, he had refused to change the colour of his hair and beard, shaving his head almost bald in defiance of his receding hairline..

During his recovery, Riker had worked heavily in the ship's gymnasium too gain a powerful muscular body which he carried with pride, much too the annoyance of his junior and much younger officers. Holding himself tall and proud once more, he leaned forwards in his chair as for the first time in almost a year, the disgraced ship exited warp along side the much larger Flagship of the Federation, the USS Titan.

"In range now Will" His first officer and helm officer smiled.

"Alright, here we go"

"Nervous?" Steele laughed.

"Not really" Will said with pride in himself. "Open a channel"

"Onscreen now"

Appearing onscreen before them, his transporter twin looked around the bridge of the tiny ship until his eyes fell upon his twin as his jaw almost dropped as Will Riker stood and adjusted his uniform tunic with pride.

"Will? My god…"

"Hello Tom!" Will laughed.

"Jesus… you look…."

"Amazing!" Deanna said as she slowly stood and looked at Will with a smile.

"Hello Deanna… Tom, we have that report you wanted"

"You could have just transmitted it!" Tom said still in shock.

"And miss out on my niece and nephew's birthday? Not a chance"

"Will… you look… amazing!" Deanna smiled once more.

"Well, the reports should be in your system by now. Admiral Sisko has requested we return too the Alpha Quadrant… If you don't mind, I'll beam onboard and see your children before we set sail for home?"

"Of course, permission granted…" Tom smiled slightly.

Visiting his family on the new Flagship was much easier then he remembered, the last time he was onboard the Titan, he was a different man, frail and weak. Full of stories and life, the Captain of the disgraced ship entertained the youngsters before he returned too his ship and set sail for Deep Space Nine.

Arriving at the large and what had become the centre of all Federation activity in the shrinking Federation, with his head held high, Riker entered the office of Rear Admiral Sisko.

"Riker?" Sisko said with shock. "You look good"

"Thank you sir. Reporting as ordered"

"Good to see you back on your feet Captain, take a seat"

Sitting in the chair, Riker leaned slightly as Sisko spoke with a slight smile.

"We've found him Will…"

"Finally!" Riker smiled. "Where?"

"Remus Prime!" Sisko cringed slightly.

"Ouch!" Riker laughed. "How?"

"An old friend, Tomalak had almost given up hope of finding him. He'd been avoiding him for almost two years, but he made a critical mistake…"

"He made a grab for power" Riker smiled darkly.

"Exactly. Our intel reports, his coup d'état failed. He's on the run, last reports place him at a small area outside the capital city"

"I see" Riker smiled darkly.

"I thought you'd like that. Bringing him back would… go a long way back home"

"My ship can be ready in one hour"

"Enterprise would raise too much attention Will, you know that. You'll have to make an… alternate method of transport, I have an old friend standing by in deep space"

"Thank you" Riker smiled. "I owe you one Ben"

"What they did too you, was beyond belief… I saw what happened, I fought in your corner. It almost cost me my command"

"No offence, you came out of it okay… Rear Admiral" Riker sighed.

"You'd be surprised… my career with Starfleet will end in four years. After that, I am no longer welcome on Earth, the Bajorans have turned their backs on me… I am more of an outcast then you and your crew!"

"Then, Welcome aboard… Ben!" Riker smiled.

Knowing instantly what the Captain meant, Sisko smiled as he nodded slightly while a moment of clarity between the two officers filled the room. Standing slowly, the two officer shook hands as they both silently agreed on a vow to bring back their own personal honour and restore the Federation back to it's former glory.

Looking around his tidy office, Sisko reached for the intercom system on his desk as he activated the system and spoke with the authority of his limited command.

"O'Brian, Dax… report to my office"

"Aye Sir!" O'Brian and Dax replied.

Moments later, the door to the Admiral's office slide open as the two officers entered, as the door closed, O'Brian smiled slightly as he Saw Riker stood before him.

"Captain… I had no idea you where onboard sir. You look good"

"Hello O'Brian… Commander O'Brian?" Riker smiled.

"Yes sir, Sisko thought it would be a good idea to keep me inline by making me a Commander, annoyed a lot of Bajorans sir, I'm the new First Officer" O'Brian smiled with pride.

"Red suits you Miles. Hello Ezri"

"Captain" She blushed slightly.

"Commander, how long will it take to get the Enterprise ready for launch?" Sisko smiled.

"Sir? She's here?" O'Brian said with confusion.

"Hiding, close by" Riker nodded.

"Umm… half an hour sir?"

"Good, get it done. For the next few days, I'm going to need you both too cover for me…"

"Why?" Dax said quickly.

"No questions, Old-Man. If anyone asks… I'm in negotiations with the Bajorans for something… you can make that part up"

"Sir, the Bajorans will not see you…" O'Brian said abruptly.

"Exactly, they'll deny everything. O'Brian, you're in command while I'm gone. Have Lieutenant Nog run a full diagnostic on the long range Comms array while I'm gone" Sisko smiled.

"That will effectively shut down all communications, but short and mid range" O'Brian sighed.

"I know. Have the fleet on full alert, when I return, we may have a few friends behind us"

"Aye sir?" O'Brian said slowly.

"She's all yours Miles, treat her well. Dax, I have another job for you"

Quietly slipping away from the Spacedock, Sisko and Riker arrived on the Enterprise as her final equipment was beamed onboard secretly. Looking around the old and obsolete Starship, Sisko sighed slight as he followed Riker through his ship towards the main bridge of the vessel.

"I knew things where bad Will, but this is ridicules" Sisko said in shame.

"She has her charms Ben. Besides, we've made a few… upgrades during our service" Riker smiled.

"Ohh, do tell!" Sisko laughed.

"Enhanced Quantum Torpedoes forward and aft, rotary Phaser cannons forward and aft… ablative hull armour, double strength of course…" He smiled with pride.

"Of course!" Sisko mocked.

"A two stage cloaking device… stage two is really going too wet your lips Ben… Multi-phasic Shielding, upgraded shuttlecraft which now act as fighter escort… and she can make a damned good cup of coffee too!" Riker boasted.

"Multi-phasic shield? Two stage cloak? Are you making up words, just too impress me?"

"Hardly…"

Stopping at the turbolift doors, Riker turned with a smile as he continued.

"Multi-phasic shielding Ben, this ship can linger in a firefight longer then anything in the fleet. Her engines are capable of warp 9.5..."

"9.5? This ship is rated for only warp 8... 9 at a push" He said with shock.

"Upgrades. The cloak is a different story. Phase one, an upgrade too the standard cloak, she can fire anything while cloaked, with the exception of the rotary cannons. Phase two, the ship can… phase shift, in theory, we can hide inside any solid material for a duration of eight hours… after that, well it would be a mess"

"I bet!" Sisko smiled. "Why haven't you reported this too command?"

"A Phase cloak is illegal in the Federation Ben, our new shield system has yet to be tested. Theoretically, we can hide close too a star's surface for days if need be. Weapons fire will disperse easily. She maybe an old rust bucket from the outside Ben, inside… this ship is must sophisticated vessel in service"

"So much for the Prometheus Class!" Sisko smiled. "Did you know, before all this came out about you and the Enterprise, the near Enterprise would be either a Prometheus or Discovery class?"

"I was counting on something bigger" Riker laughed.

Finally entering the bridge of the old vessel, Sisko looked around as the Enterprise Command crew stood with respect while the first officer walked towards them both.

"Will… Ben!" He smiled. "What's going on?"

"Doesn't hail too rank, does he?" Sisko laughed.

"I'm an asshole sir… But I'm good" He said as he bowed, mocking respect. "Ohh! Admiral on Deck!"

"Ohh, shut up Jack!" Riker laughed.

Under cloak, the Enterprise entered warp towards their rendezvous with an as of yet, unknown friend. Gathered in the briefing room, Sisko and Riker gave the command crew the mission briefing.

"… So, after all that, we believe that he is hiding here… in an abandoned facility on the outskirts of the capital city" Riker said carefully choosing his words.

"It's possible, a well armed team could beam in and grab the bastard!" Replied Alison Crusher.

"No! this has too be surgical…" Steele replied. "Sorry Ally, this has to be quiet. Reman Patrols are all over that area. If we make too much noise, we're detected"

"And your point is?" She grunted.

"A small team of four, maybe six can beam in, get the job done and beam out… anything more… we risk bringing the Remans down on the Federation, what's left of it"

"Agreed!" Geordie smiled. "Starfleet can not protect the Federation from the entire Reman force"

"Then it's settled, I'll lead a small team too…"

"Whoa! Ease up Commander…" Sisko said aloud. "I haven't signed off on this yet"

"Sisko, you've gone AWOL. If we're discovered, you risk court-martial and… well I know what happens next. Once our friend is in place, I'll beam down with a small party of Romulans… capture the son-of-a-bitch and drag him back too the Enterprise…"

"Confidant isn't he?" Sisko laughed.

"Ben, I've done this before. I wasn't always a Starfleet Officer…"

Laughter came from the room as the Commander's file was well known around the ship.

"We know Jack!" Geordie sighed. "You tell us that all the damned time"

"Hasn't it worked in the past Geordie? Refresh my memory, who saved your ass from that group of…"

"I get the point!" He barked. "You swore you'd never mention that again"

"I haven't… Yet. Admiral… Captain, let me lead this mission. Sisko can command the Enterprise, Riker will remain with our friends with a full squad of…"

"We'll go with the Commander's plan" Sisko smiled. "We should rendezvous with our old friend in… one hour"

"Agreed!" Riker nodded.

"Sirs, one thing. I want Alison with me on this one" Steele said firmly.

"Alright, let's do this. The Federation is waiting for us too save it, dismissed!"


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter Eleven_

Darkness spread across the city as Reman patrols continued their searches after the curfew was made decades ago. If any Romulan was found in the streets after the curfew, they would be shot on site, with no warning. Reman and Hybrid soldiers moved through he streets as above, vessels scanned the city for any sign of those breaking the curfew while the soldiers checked each door methodically. Hiding in an a long since abandoned facility, what remained of the most wanted in the Reman Unity, gathered around a small glowing lamp which provided no heat and barely enough light in the freezing winter.

"The guards have passed!" Called out a Romulan.

"We have one hour before the next security check, we must proceed now!" Called out a hooded figure.

"No! We are still few, our numbers are thinning too the security forces, Your plan was… flawed!" Cried out the first Romulan.

"My plan, are you call it… was agreed on by all. It was the only course of action"

"I understand, but now, I am questioning your leadership!"

Quickly standing, he hooded figure ran towards the Romulan as he grabbed a large serrated sword from his belt line and sliced through the air, a sickening crunch filled the large room as the Romulan fell in two onto the ground. Whipping the blade through the air, he smiled as he spoke.

"Does anybody else wish too challenge my judgement?"

Shaking their heads, the Romulans gathered around the small and useless lamp as the hooded figure sat back down in the space he once occupied.

Hours seemed too pass as they sat around the almost useless heat lamp while attempting too keep themselves warm, with rations almost gone, the hooded figure spoke first.

"The time is fast approaching, we must act soon!"

"Agreed. We have everything in place…"

A voice called out from a dark corner, stern and almost angry as a figure appeared before the gathered group. With weapons raised, the strangers stepped closer into the pale light as the Romulans looked on in shock at what they saw.

"What the hell?" Called out the hooded figure.

"Switched sides I see!" The stranger laughed. "So much the better. By order of the United Federation of Planets, Starfleet Command… and damn, every civilised world around. You! Are under arrest!" The Figure smiled.

"Lieutenant Steele!" The hooded figure laughed.

"Close, but not quiet"

From behind Steele, footsteps where heard, dropping quickly too his knees, he twisted and punched out with as much force as he could while a gasp for breath could be heard. Slowly standing, Steele smiled as his small team aimed their weapons at the gathered group before them.

"Now, I will say again… I wouldn't recommend touching those weapons!" He smiled. "The Romulans are free too go, you… are under arrest!" Steele laughed.

"And what, miss all of the fun?" The hooded figure laughed.

Instantly, the hooded figure grabbed it's blade as it whipped through the air, leaning backwards slightly, the blade sliced through his chin before he could move any further. With the Romulans under guard, Steele moved from left too right as he avoided the blade, quickly raising his phaser, the hooded figure sliced through the air, cutting across the emitter. Now useless, he used the damaged weapon to block the strikes and he jumped and rolled around the floor in an attempt to avoid the deadly sharp blade before him.

Once again, Steele rolled as he picked up a piece of metallic piping and swung it before him in a figure of eight as a defensive stance.

"Do we really have to do this?" Steele laughed.

"Ohh, very much so!" The hooded figure laughed, taunting him with every slice through the air.

"Alright, ohh… did I forget too tell you…"

Using the pipe as a sword, he blocked each strike while he almost mocked his opponent by calling out each move the hooded figure made.

"Ohh, keep up you're left arm!…" Steele laughed.

"Tell me what?"

Quickly pushing away the sharp metal blade with his pipe, Steele laughed slightly as he spun around on his heels kicked the hooded figure in his jaw, sending him crashing too the floor. Standing over him, Steele removed his hood as he spoke too the figure before him.

"I trained for years… Jean-Luc!"

Reaching down, he picked up the clone of his former captain and smiled as he punched hard on his jaw. Feeling the body go limp in his hands, he smiled as he continued.

"I always wanted too try my luck against you… now I know!"

"What about me?" A voice called out from behind him.

Memories flowed back too Steele as he turned slowly and came face to face with the man who had tortured him for what seemed like days. Holding a rifle, aimed at the Commander's head, the Reman Hybrid laughed like a mad man as he spoke.

"I knew you would return one day… after all, it was written in the Stars!" He laughed.

"Da'Kar!" Steele smiled. "Want too face me? Put down that rifle… face me!"

Quickly walking too his side, a young female officer grabbed his left arm and spoke harshly.

"Sir, we have the clone… let it go!"

"Not a chance!" He said as he shook her hand free. "You have no idea what that… thing did to me!"

"Sir, Jack… we should really go now!"

"Hold your ground Alison… this ugly bastard is mine!"

Throwing the metallic pipe away, he picked up the sword once held by the clone of his former captain as he slowly waked towards the large Hybrid before him. Quickly, Alison stepped between them before Steele hit her hard on her shoulder, sending her crashing too the ground.

"Riker…" She said as she hit her commbadge. "We have a problem!"

Laughing, Da'Kar ran up a large ramp leading into a dark room, disappearing into the shadows as Steele entered the room. Laughter filled the room as Steele's eyes attempted too adjust to the darkness while a voice filled the room.

"We Remans, are used too the darkness… very foolish of you too follow me"

Slices seemed too come from left and right from the sharp blade the Hybrid was carrying. Slashing through his uniform and into flesh slightly as Steele lashed out into the darkness.

"Face me!" Steele demanded.

"Ohh, I knew it would come too this… just you and me"

Pain echoed around Steele's left cheek as a blade ripped through him once more, almost teasing him slightly, much too the enjoyment of Da'Kar. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Steele smiled slightly as he spoke.

"One thing you don't know…"

"Ohh, do tell me" Da'Kar mocked.

"After leaving the academy, I was assigned too a ship. I quickly fell in love with the Chief of Security… but she was married, too the First Officer"

"How touching!" He mocked once more as he sliced at his right leg.

Fighting the pain, Steele remained still as he continued.

"I quickly signed up for her class… She taught me everything I know about personal defence… even the sword"

"Amazing"

Once more, a blade sliced through his chest while Steele remained perfectly still.

"One trick she taught me… was something fun… you're eyes can trick you…. Don't trust them and…"

Quickly whipping his heavy blade through the air, a crunch was heard, followed by the sound of metal hitting the floor and a scream in pain. Smiling darkly, Steele opened his eyes as he continued once more.

"… Did I mention I was blindfolded? You breath too heavy… It gives you away!"

Once again, security forces had gathered around the ramp as Steele walked down with blood dripping from many slices on his skin. Smiling slightly, he looked at Alison as he nodded and spoke first.

"Da'Kar… IT is in there… you might want too leave him where the local security forces can find him"

"Commander?"

Slowly walking towards her, he collapse in her arms as they both fell to the floor.

"It's over Ally… Let's get off this damned world"

"He killed my parents, thank you" She smiled. "Are you okay?"

"No!" He laughed. "I think… I think I'll never be fine"

"Ohh, stop playing the wounded soldier" She laughed.

"What? Looking up at a beautiful woman, cut too hell and almost dying while I confess my undying love doesn't score me some points?"

"What?" Alison blushed.

"IT works in the old movies!" He laughed.

"You Bastard, I thought you where really…"

"On my last breath? Not chance!" Steele laughed.

Staggering too his feet, Steele laughed as Alison helped him stand while the security officers dragged Da'Kar out by his arms as the green blood flowed from the large open wound where his hand once was. Tapping his commbadge with a slight smile, he wiped the blood from his jaw and cheek as he spoke.

"Steele to Riker, we're ready too beam back. We have the clone and Da'Kar"

"Understood, any problems?"

"No sir… just have a medical team standing by… we have injured"

"Understood. Riker out!"

Disappearing into a haze transporter energy, the large away team onboard a ship of Reman design, Nodded slightly towards Captain Riker, Steele limped out of the transporter room as the medical staff from both the Federation Starship and the captured Reman ship, now under Romulan control entered the transporter room. Quickly running towards the injured Hybrid, the Half-Romulan doctor from the Enterprise examined his wound quickly before she spoke.

"He's lost a lot of blood, I have too get him into the medical bay as soon as possible" T'Lana said with a smile.

"Do what you can, I want that… thing alive!" Riker demanded.

Slowly walking towards the still unconscious Picard clone, Riker smiled as he looked down upon the face of his former Commanding officer.

"Get this… clone to the brig" He growled to a security officer.

"Right away commander"

"Alison, what happened down there? You said you may have a problem"

"For a moment, I thought there might be. Steele went toe too toe with Da'Kar… In the darkness" She smiled with pride.

"He's lucky too be alive, the Remans live in the darkness" Riker smiled.

"I noticed. Somehow, he disarmed"

"Aye sir!"

"Captain Riker, this is Sk'lar. Several Reman ships are about too converge on our location, I'm getting us out of here… I've contacted the Enterprise, they're standing by at the rendezvous point"

"Understood, I'll be up shortly. Riker out… she sounds more human by the day, doesn't she?"

"Hadn't noticed!" Alison winked. "I'd better find Steele, keep an eye on him…"

Under cloak, the captured Reman vessel leapt into high warp while quickly pursued by three Reman medium cruisers. Although the stolen ship was a heavy cruiser and out gunned the vessels three too one, taking on three Reman ships with limited crew and weapons would not end well for the captured enemy vessel. Screaming through warp space as fast as they could move, Riker entered the bridge of the vessel as Sk'lar sat in the command chair comfortably as with a slight hint of mischief in her voice, she spoke.

"Glad you could make it, you're late!"

"Yeah, traffic was a bitch!" Riker laughed.

Confused by the Captain's statement, she looked up at him as she raised an eyebrow slightly in an echo of the Vulcan way.

"Forget it!" Riker sighed. "What've we got?"

"Umm… three Medium cruisers, nothing to worry about really. We should be within range of your ship soonest"

"Understood" Riker nodded.

"I want too congratulate you and your team Captain, capturing the most wanted men in the galaxy and on the first Romulan - Starfleet venture"

"Thank you!" Riker said as he leaned against a railing next too her. "Starfleet has no idea we are out here, remember?"

"Of course I do. Once you return the clone too Earth for trail, Starfleet will approve of this mission. They will have little choice!"

"Perhaps… however, I think the credit for this should fall upon you and your crew. After capturing Da'Kar and the clone, you contacted the Enterprise for support. That is the way it shall read in my log entries"

"You honour us Captain. Thank you. May I say I am pleased that you are well once more, your new appearance has caused quiet a stir amongst my female crew" She smiled slightly.

"I noticed" He smiled proudly.

"Sk'lar… ETA Enterprise… one minute, however… I have nothing on sensors"

A look of dread ran over her Romulan features as the captured Reman ship dropped out of warp, spinning quickly to face the enemy vessels, their shields raised in an instant as their weapons activated.

With the three enemy ships dropping out of warp before the captured and much larger vessel, the enemy weapons fired into her shields with deadly accuracy. Responding in kind, Sk'lar ordered her weapons officer too fire on the lead ship as streams of energy and bolts of torpedo fire screamed back and forwards between the four combatants.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Starfleet phaser fire slammed into the enemy shields as the tiny scout class Enterprise decloaked above the enemy fleet and activated the rotary phaser cannon carving a trough through the lead ship's shields before slicing the ship in half with its aft cannon as they passed over the lead ship. Splitting up instantly, one of the Reman vessels locked weapons on the Enterprise as on the screen before Sk'lar and Riker, the smiling face of Admiral Sisko appeared.

"Nice timing Ben!" Riker laughed.

"Thank you, we thought it look better if they didn't know we where coming"

"Impressive ship Captain Riker!" Sk'lar smiled.

Avoiding the weapons fire from the Reman ship, the Nova Class Enterprise swiftly moved in evasive patterns before they slipped in behind the second ship and let loose with a deadly barrage of weapons fire. Destroying it instantly, both the Enterprise and the captured cruiser turned their weapons on the remaining ship as it attempted too escape the vicious attack. Slamming into its weakening shields, the vessel's shields finally collapsed before its hull buckled and the vessel exploded in a shower of debris in all directions.

Finally pulling along side the tiny Enterprise, Riker, his away team and the two prisoners where transported onboard the Federation Starship. Separated into different areas of the ship, it was finally time too interrogate the prisoners. With much now at stake for the disgraced crew of the Enterprise, the delicate matter had to be rushed forward in order to gain as much information as possible from the two most wanted men in the galaxy.

Sitting alone in a darkened isolated room, the Clone of Captain Picard was the first too be interrogated. With his connection to two of the officers onboard, Captain William Riker and Lieutenant Alison Crusher, it was agreed that the matter of the interrogation would fall upon the first officer.

Cradling a large bruise, the clone leaned back in his chair slightly as the only door in the room opened while a figure stood in the doorway, smiling slightly.

"Lieutenant Steele, I underestimated you. Something I will not do again"

"You'll get your chance… what do I call you? Clone, Picard Clone… what?" Steele said as he sat facing him.

"My… friends call me Shinzon" He smiled darkly.

"Ahh yes, Reman for… '_Deception_' very… original"

"Not quiet… but close. Ohh, now I see, the rank pips on your uniform. Congratulations Commander… or is it First Officer Steele?"

"Which ever you feel will get you what you want"

"How about I call you… Jackson, that is your name… or '_Little Thief!_' I am not familiar with the exact translation into Greek, but that was your name growing up… wasn't it?"

"Something like that. Now, shall we begin?"

"Ohh yes, is this the part where you attempt too gain my secrets? Tell me, who is your Captain… Riker? Worf?"

"Do you know the names and location of the remaining Reman agents within the Federation?"

"Tell me Commander, how is Doctor Crusher?" He leaned back and laughed.

"What is the location of the Reman facility known as Anchorage?" Steele smiled darkly.

"I know all of your tricks… Little Thief…"

Laughing outloud, Shinzon leaned back in his chair with a look of pride on his face as he spoke.

"You have no idea what you have done, the Remans have accounted for my… capture. You thought you had taken us all down, but one more is still out there. Consider the Hydra… from ancient Greek Mythology, you sever one head and two grow in it's place"

"Consider this… sever the head and burn the wound, cauterising it… sealing the wound, what remains is a wounded animal"

"An animal is at its most dangerous when wounded… Little Thief!"

"While we're speaking on Mythology… consider the ancient tale of Sisyphus, King of ancient Corinth: in Greek mythology, a cruel king who was condemned in hell for all eternity to roll a boulder up a hill only to have it roll down again just before it reached the top"

"I see you know of Mythology…" Shinzon smiled.

"I know more then you think. Now. Teach me more… the location of the Reman Anchorage… the Reman Agents inside the Federation!"

"Go push a boulder!" He laughed, mocking Steele.

The sound of the door sliding open caught their attention as Lieutenant Crusher entered the room with flames in her eyes. Before anyone could react, she punched Shinzon in his jaw hard before picking him up and slamming his head on the chair in which he once sat over and over as blood exploded from his nose and mouth. Jumping to his feet, Steele pushed her away as the Clone lay dazed and confused on the floor.

"Get outta here Lieutenant!" Steele said forcibly.

"That Bastard killed…"

"I know. He'll pay for that. GET OUT!" Steele demanded.

Kicking the clone hard in his ribs, Alison turned and left the room as Steele threw him back onto the chair facing him as the clone looked up with a smile on his face.

"She's grown… and very attractive. Though I must ask… why is she in a gold uniform?"

"You've just met the new Chief of Security… and she's pissed at you"

"And Worf?"

"Transferred… Excuse me"

Quickly standing, Steele left the room. As the door closed behind him and a forcefeild sealed the door, he stopped as he saw the Lieutenant standing against a wall, shaking with rage.

"Nice work…" Steele smiled.

"Lucky I didn't kill that… thing!"

"For a moment, I thought you would" He smiled slightly.

"What now?" She growled with rage.

"On too the next!" He laughed as he placed his arm around her shoulder.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter twelve_

Leaving the clone of Picard alone in the sealed room, Steele walked towards the next interrogation and one he was looking forward too. The Hybrid whom had tortured him for what seemed like days, removing the tissue from his arm in order too gain access too the replacement arm and costing him his only organic arm.

During a fight with the powerful Hybrid, he injured Da'Kar severely by severing his right arm at the elbow. Although unlike his own injuries, medical science could reattach the arm with no scarring, the first officer had used his own personal authority to not allow the doctors too reattach the arm until he was finished with his interrogation and he was satisfied he had the truth.

Entering the small, dark room, Steele took a deep breath as he walked towards a table and chair in the dim light as he spoke.

"Well, I expect you too answer too the best of your ability…"

"My arm?" Da'Kar moaned.

"Hurts, doesn't it?"

"Extremely!" He moaned.

Reaching into his pocket, Steele pulled out a small Hypospray as the Hybrid moved backwards slightly.

"Something for the pain…"

Grabbing his head with force, Steele injected the wounded hybrid before he leaned backwards in his chair and opened an old style paper folder he brought into the room with him before he activated a small recording device.

"For the record, state your name… rank and position within the Reman Unity"

"What?" Da'Kar growled.

"Please follow my instructions… Name, Rank and Posting!"

"Da'Kar… former General of the First Fleet… Reman Unity. What is this?"

"Height, Weight?"

"What?" He said, confused.

"I will not ask again" Steele said firmly.

"Umm.. 1.9 metres… 250 pounds… why?"

"Are you currently on any medication? Other then the pain killer I have given you"

"No… what is this?"

"Do you have a heart condition any problems breathing?"

"No?" He said with caution.

"Do you have any allergies of any kind towards medication, food, drink or anything I should know about?"

"No, what are you talking about?" Da'Kar yelled.

"Please keep your voice low. Answer all questions with a yes or no answer, if you have anything too add please… remain calm or I will have you restrained for the duration. Do you understand?"

"Yes" He said with caution once more.

"Very good. We know a lot about the Romulan species, however the Reman and Hybrid culture is still… unknown"

"We like too remain… secretive" Da'Kar smiled.

"That was not a question, that was a statement. Does your species hold any beliefs with regard too post-mortem rituals of the deceased?"

"Are you threatening me?" Da'Kar growled.

"Does your species hold any beliefs with regard too post-mortem rituals of the deceased?" Steele replied slowly.

"What is this… some… Federation joke?"

"Does your species hold any beliefs with regard too post-mortem rituals of the deceased?" He said once more.

"NO! What remains is an empty shell. Why are you asking me these questions?"

Nodding slightly, Steele wrote notes in the folder before he closed the folder and stood slowly. Smiling towards his prisoner, he turned and left without saying a word, leaving the Hybrid Reman confused by what had just happened. Leaving the room, a forcefeild activated around the door as Steele stood before his Captain while he observed on a monitor in the next room.

"Nice work, what now?"

"Now… we wait. Have security ask him what he wants for a last meal… and raise the temperature in the room slowly over the next two hours as well as the humidity and gravity… very slowly. Once the '_Pain Killers_' take effect… he should be ready. I'll be in the Holodeck"

"Of course!" Riker smiled.

As he walked towards the door leading into a corridor, Steele smiled as he turned and spoke once more.

"Sir, this will work. I've seen it before"

"You're walking a thin line Jack… very thin!" Riker sighed.

"I know. What that asshole did too me, I owe him. Ohh… have Alison meet me in the Holodeck, I'll need her help"

"Of course. Getting a little close too her are you?" Riker mocked.

"With respect sir… you're a real ass, but fun!" He laughed. "I just need a familiar female face on this one" He winked slightly as he disappeared around the corner.

On Earth, the news had travelled fast, the Reman Unity had formally declared war on the United Federation of Planets and its allies as an emergency meeting of the Command Council had been gathered at Starfleet Command. Gathered around the large black glass desk, the highest ranking officers of the shrinking Starfleet had gathered.

"He's out of control Bill… William Riker and his crew have unilaterally taken action against the Reman Unity, he must be brought too justice…"

"But you can't find him Melissa!" An elderly Admiral said slowly.

"I know, that is why I have contacted someone who knows him better then anyone else…"

From the centre of the table, a holographic display lit up as a human face appeared before the gathered command council. Gasps echoed around the room as Melissa spoke with force.

"This is Captain Thomas Riker, I'm sure you all know of him?"

"Good evening Admiral Wallis… and too the command staff. I have reviewed the information you have sent me… are you sure about this?"

"Very!" Melissa Wallis said firmly.

"Very well" He said as he lowered his head slightly.

"I assume your relationship with the Captain will not interfere with your assignment Captain Riker?"

"No Sir!" Tom replied slowly.

"Very well. Admiral Paris, I see you have a problem with this choice?"

"No ma'am" He replied slowly.

"Very well, Captain Riker, your orders are too locate the USS Enterprise… arrest and detain the senior staff and return the ship back too Earth for trial!"

"On what Charges?" Admiral Paris yelled.

"Treason!" Melissa yelled. "Any objections?"

"No… MA'AM!" Admiral Paris said firmly.

"Very well, this meeting is adjourned! Captain Riker… good luck. Starfleet Command… out!"

As the meeting adjourned, the command council left the room while Admiral Owen Paris remained seated. Taking a deep breath and sighing slightly, the Fleet Admiral looked at him with distaste as she spoke.

"What is it Owen?"

"We don't have the full story. Only that the Enterprise fired upon three Reman ships, apparently destroying them. Enterprise is an old Nova Class, I very much doubt they could take on three Reman Dreadnoughts and survive"

"Apparently… Captain Riker and crew upgraded their ship with some… new weapons" She said through gritted teeth.

"Melissa, how do you know this?"

"I have my sources, the Federation… as weak as it is, can not sustain yet another full out war with anyone"

"Melissa!"

"My orders stand… dismissed!" She barked.

Standing tall, Admiral Owen Paris straightened his tunic and nodded slightly before he left the meeting room. Stopping outside the door, he looked back into the room for a moment before he decided to make his next choice which could either make or break his career.

Upon entering his office, he quickly walked towards a large console and typed in a command code for a secured communications channel as a tired and exhausted face of a young man appeared on the screen before him.

"What are you calling me for at this hour?" The young man moaned.

"Sorry Tom, We have a problem and I need your help…"

A cool evening air blew over his face as he lay in a comfortable bed while almost sinking into the soft mattress and pillow beneath him. His eyes quickly opened as he looked around at the white medical equipment before him while a young woman of Vulcan or Romulan decent walked towards him.

"I was beginning too think you had died in your sleep" She smiled with a look of care on her face.

"What? What am I doing here… where am I?"

"You do not know?" She smiled once more.

Quickly looking towards her right, she spoke as he looked around once more, dazed and confused.

"He's awake, get the Captain down here… now!" She yelled before turning back too him.

"Where am I?"

"Take it easy… You'll hurt your self. What is the last thing you remember?"

"Where am I?" He demanded.

"You're in a medical facility, I'm your doctor… remember? Doctor Sh'nal.

"Doctor? What is going on here?" He demanded once more.

From his left, a voice echoed through the room forcing his body too tighten as he quickly fired a look too his left. Shock over came him as he saw who was walking towards him.

"Steele!" He yelled with anger. "What are you doing too me?"

"Take it easy, we where worried about you" Steele smiled.

"What, what is happening?"

"You don't remember?" He said slowly.

"Why would I ask if I did?" He growled.

"Da'Kar, take it easy… you're in a medical facility, on Remus Prime…"

Quickly, he forced himself too sit up as he looked out of the window behind him and quickly back towards the human before him.

"What? What is going on?"

"He's been like this since he awoke sir" The Doctor said slowly.

"It's okay, thank you Doctor. I'll take care of it. Da'Kar, what is the last thing you remember?" Steele smiled.

"I was being interrogated… after that, the room became hot and hard too breath"

"Effects of the Langaran Plague…" Steele said with concern.

"The Langaran Plague is destroyed!" Da'Kar laughed.

"Not entirely, it reappeared… Doctor T'Lana found the cure, since then… all Reman, Hybrids and Romulans are free of the plague…"

"Impossible!" Da'Kar growled as he looked for an exit.

"Da'Kar, that was fifteen years ago…"

"You lie!" He yelled.

"If you don't believe me Da'Kar… believe your senses. Look at me, my hair… my beard"

Growling with distrust, Da'Kar looked at the Starfleet officer before him, his eyes opened wide as he saw strands of grey hair creeping through his dark brown hair and neatly cut beard, wrinkles appeared around his eyes as a slight scar was shown on his left jaw. Sitting beside the Hybrid, Steele nodded slightly while Da'Kar looked around confused.

"I know this a lot for you at the moment, but it's true"

"I do not believe you" He laughed. "A trick!"

"No tricks… details it is then. A day after you where captured, the Reman Unity declared on the Federation. The Reman ships came out of their space like a tidal wave, but we had been waiting for them. The Klingons had been secretly been building a large fleet… away from the eyes of the growing Coalition of Separatists… with our help of course. We'd been expecting a war with the Coalition since it broke away. In exchange for… asylum within the Federation, you gave us what we needed"

"Impossible!" Da'Kar laughed.

"It took six months before you came around. You're very strong, once the plague re-immerged you had no choice. Your only condition was that we find a cure for the plague. You worked with T'Lana on finding a cure… under our eye of course. It didn't take long before you did… you joined the Enterprise as an advisor on the Reman Fleet… we fought through the large fleet and finally got too Remus Prime, with only four ships out of 141. Surrounded, you contacted the Praetor and made a deal with her… we where allowed too disseminate the cure throughout the Unity… what was left of it anyway"

"What do you mean?" He growled.

"The final battle between our two forces… depleted our fleets down too almost nothing. We where evenly matched. The Federation had barely enough ships for the survivors, the Unity… less then that. That's when it happened, the Cardassians came out of their territory instantly. Our only option was too work together. Together, we pushed them back… we lost a lot of good people in that battle, including Riker, LaForge and some of our most experienced officers. Starfleet and the Reman Unity became allies, we set up a new union between our peoples… Simply called '_The Galactic Alliance_'…"

"Assuming I believe you. Why am I here?" Da'Kar said, exhausted.

"A year ago, a new strain of the plague took over, not deadly, but it effects memory and motor functions… we didn't diagnose you until it was almost too late"

"Why?" He sighed.

"You're a stubborn bastard old friend"

"Old friend?" He laughed.

"You really don't remember anything?"

"From my perspective, we are still enemies" He grunted.

"Okay. Doc, send them in?"

"Yes Captain" The Doctor nodded.

From the corner of his eye, Da'Kar saw two human children run towards him smiling as a heavily pregnant woman followed slowly with a smile on her face.

"Da'Kar!" The Children yelled with joy.

"What? Who are they?"

"Think Da'Kar, think!" Steele smiled as he stood and allowed the woman too sit in his seat.

"Lieutenant Crusher?" He said with shock.

"What? No! well once… what's wrong with him Jack?"

"You're the Doctor honey" Jack smiled as he placed his hand on her shoulder lovingly.

"Mommy, what is wrong with uncle Da'Kar?" a young girl said with tears in her eyes.

"He's still sick Bev, Give him time"

"Uncle?" He laughed.

"Da'Kar… you don't remember Bev and Jonny? You've been like an uncle too them for years" Alison smiled.

"Very good, Very Good Commander… I almost believed you" He laughed."… For a moment. The children are a nice touch… Computer, end simulation!" Da'Kar called out.

Sitting up in the bio-bed, he looked around as everyone looked directly at him with concern in their faces while Captain Steele looked at Alison and shook his head slightly.

"Honey, why don't you the kids home… I'll be along shortly"

"Of course" She sighed slightly.

Helping her too her feet, he kissed her softly on her lips as his left hand took her jaw gently before she took the hands of the young children and left the room while Da'Kar looked on in shock.

"This is real?" He said slowly.

"I'm sorry old friend… yes. It took years before you even spoke too us…"

"But, what I did too you"

"I know, we got past that… years ago. I almost killed you, many times… anger can only go so far, Alison helped me understand that. It drew us together. After the war, I took this posting in the hopes of healing old wounds. We're both soldiers Da'Kar, we've done things we're both ashamed of… you took one of my arm and skinned another, I took yours and almost killed you. We got past it, rebuilding Remus Prime was the first step"

"I see" Da'Kar sighed once more. "I am sorry, I do not remember any of it"

"You will, give it time…" He said slowly.

Nodding softly towards Da'Kar, Steele left the room with his head low, his body language spoke a million stories of death and destruction as Da'Kar sat back in his bed and his thoughts ran over what he saw, heard and felt before him.

"Why do I have to be dead?" A voice called out from behind Steele.

Looking up at the ceiling above, he laughed slightly as the Holodeck doors closed behind him and he turned too face Riker with a smile.

"Ohh for god's sake…"

"Why can't I be alive?" Riker moaned slightly, mocking him.

"First thing that came too mind"

"Me? Dead? Thank you… I knew you wanted my chair"

"No problem, keep it. It's uncomfortable" Steele laughed.

"Next time, you're not playing poker with the us. That was good"

"Yeah, why did you kiss me?" Alison said as she rubbed her flat stomach. "And why do I have to be pregnant?"

"Hey, I felt your tongue too… Lieutenant!" Steele laughed.

"It looked a little too real… Number One!" Riker mocked.

"Ohh, stop that!"

"So, now what?" Alison said.

"I think it's Riker's turn with… what did he call himself, Shinzon?"

"I've been waiting for that one… for a long time" Riker grinned darkly.

"Don't hurt him… yet anyway!" Steele winked. "Ally, keep an eye on our guest in there. He should be exhausted, once he's asleep… we can continue"

"How?" Alison smiled with interest.

"You're getting a first rate education on this one, aren't you? Once he's asleep for an hour, I'll have T'Lana stimulate the hair follicles for a few days of beard growth, place the time forwards by three days, early evening… remember the specifications I gave you?"

"Already in the computer… what are you planning?"

"Watch and learn!" He smiled.

As Riker walked towards the doors leading out from the Holodeck laboratory, Riker stopped as he turned and spoke with interest.

"How do you know all of this Kid?"

"Because it happened too me once… you've read my file, both of them!"

Nodding slowly, Riker left as Alison stepped too his side and spoke with a low voice of concern.

"What do you mean, it happened too you?"

"I was born on a colony in the Orion system. My father was killed before I was born, my mother died when I was four. I was raised by her brother… unfortunately he was a member of the Orion Syndicate. He taught me everything I know about weapons, explosives and how to get into places no one wanted anyone to be. By the time I was 14, I had a very long criminal record… breaking and entering, theft. A few weeks before my 16th birthday, I was hired too break into a large private residence. I was given the address, location of a computer and a set of files too steal. I did, two days later I was too hand over the files too the person who hired me. Before I received the payment I was betrayed and handed into Starfleet security… this procedure was used on me by Starfleet Intelligence to gather information on the Orion Syndicate. At the time, a Starfleet Captain took pity on me and gave me an ultimatum… spend ten years in prison, or spend that time as a free man… in Starfleet. I chose Starfleet!"

"I had no idea!" She said with surprise.

"My criminal record was sealed, only known too my Commanding Officers and the Starfleet Officer who found me… I owe him my life"

"Who was it?" She smiled.

"His name was Owen Paris…"

"Admiral Paris?" She laughed.

"Yep!" He winked.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter Thirteen_

The long and difficult task of interrogating the Picard clone known as Shinzon, was a difficult one for Captain Riker. Knowing the Captain as he did, Shinzon was able too deflect questions in attempt too confuse the captain. However, eventually the Captain managed too gain access to several pieces of information during the unorthodox interrogation method he was using. While attempting too keep the clone off guard with several unrelated questions, each one specifically designed too gain access too the information he required. As he stood to leave the room, the clone looked up at his former friend with a slight smile on his face which echoed the captain which Riker once knew.

"You look well, Number One. I assume that I will be taken back too Earth for further questioning?"

"We'll see. Earth is a long way away… many things can happened between here and Earth. Just, stay away from Lieutenant Crusher, she is very angry at the moment" Riker smiled.

His eyes opened once more as he looked around slowly, a dim light entered the room as he slowly pulled himself upright and looked around. In the corner of the small private medical room, a single figure sat with his arms folded and his eyes closed. Wearing a black Starfleet uniform with a red stripe across his chest, the figure wore the standard rank insignia of a Starfleet Captain. Taking a deep breath, the figure opened his eyes slowly as he looked at Da'Kar sat up in the bed.

"Ohh, finally… You had us all worried Da'Kar"

"Steele? What the hell is going on?"

"You've been unconscious for three days, the final inoculation put you out… you're memories should start too return shortly"

"I see" He sighed slightly. "I assume that I free to go?"

"Not yet, the Doc wants too keep you for a few more days, observation reasons"

"I see. May I have something too eat and drink?"

"You don't need to ask old friend. Nurse, please have food and drink brought down for the Praetor"

"Yes Captain" The nurse replied.

"Praetor?"

"You still don't remember. In a bloodless movement, you took over the Reman Unity, dismantled the Senate… removed the Emperor and declared a public hearing on the future of the Empire. Placing yourself as Protector, a vote was cast and you became the leader of the Reman Unity. you have served as leader for three terms as voted by the people…"

"I see that I have… missed out on lots. Forgive me Captain, I am very tired"

"It will pass… want more of the back story? It may boost some memories"

"Of course" He said as he sat back.

"Well, a few months after you took over, the Cardassians attempted an all out invasion of the Alliance once they heard Starfleet and the Unity had joined forces. With several successful joint missions behind us, you asked for me to be assigned here as the first Starfleet Commander of this facility. With Enterprise and several other ships in orbit…"

"Wait, the Enterprise? I thought you said it was destroyed" Da'Kar said with confusion.

"The F was… we're talking about the Enterprise G! Given back her title as Flagship, the Enterprise patrolled the area between Reman Territory and the Federation, stopping off at the new home port… here. With a combined Reman - Starfleet… fleet in the region, the Cardassians tried a sudden attack again Remus… before we could get any ships back here, Remus was almost destroyed. The planet was pulverised fro orbit, Millions died in the attack"

"Remus was almost destroyed?" He said in shock.

"Yes, the planet was almost cracked in half… debris from the planet settled into high orbit. You can probably see it by now from your window"

Slowly, Da'Kar turned too look out of the window, his jaw dropped with shock as he saw the large planet with a large crack running down one side of the planet leading too a large chunk of the planet missing near the south pole of the planet itself.

"What in the name of…"

"I know, a constant reminder of… yeah. Asteroids from the planet slammed into Remus Prime's north hemisphere… destroying almost everything. We still don't have a full death toll. However, much of the debris entered orbit and formed the thin ring system you can see… Tidal forces from the impacts washed away the costal regions. We worked together to stop an ice age from taking over this planet. As soon as we could gather our fleets, you freed the Romulan slaves and put them back to work rebuilding this planet with Starfleet's help. However, without my knowledge, you gathered as many of your ships as you could spare…"

"What?" He said confused.

"You sent them all too Cardassia Prime… your people demanded revenge. You levelled the planet… nothing can survive there now. You didn't stop there… every Cardassian world was destroyed by your fleet. When the news came in, I saw you sat at your desk… weeping for what you had done. It almost broke the Alliance between us" Steele said quietly.

Slowly standing, Steele walked towards Da'Kar as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small Starfleet designed Computer padd. Smiling, he placed it into his hands as he whispered.

"The doctors say you're not ready for the rest. Everything is on here… do me a favour, Don't let Nurse Ratchet see that"

"Nurse Ratchet?" Da'Kar said with confusion.

"Trust me, old friend" He smiled once more. "Get better soon… and for god sake, shave once in a while" He winked.

As the Starfleet Officer walked away, Da'Kar looked at his reflection on the surface of the computer in his hands as he ran his hand over the stubble which had grown on his face. One thing Steele had neglected too mention however, was the addition of a hand where the first one had been removed during the fight with the Starfleet officer. Clenching his fist, he activated the device as he looked down upon the display.

Once again entering the Holographic Lab, Steele smiled as he looked at a puzzled Alison Crusher before him.

"What?"

"Nurse Ratchet?" She said with confusion.

"Yu should read more Lieutenant…" Riker smiled as he entered. "One flew over the cuckoos nest' Right Commander?"

"I'm impressed Will. 10 points for the bonus round… who played her in the movie?" "Steele laughed.

"Easy, Louise Fletcher… Ho goes your experiment?"

"He's almost ready… Shinzon?"

"I got it. He tried too get under my skin a little bit, it didn't last. However, one thing that kept coming up… he kept mentioning a third… he was one, Da'Kar was the second. He mentioned a third in what ever conspiracy they are upto"

"I know, he tried that with me too. I get the feeling that Da'Kar could not have created that clone without help from someone in Starfleet"

"Makes sense, but who?" Riker sighed.

"I think if we keep an eye on that one, we may find out"

For over two hours, the three officers sat in the holo-lab as they monitored the prisoner as he continued too read through the makeshift database controlled from their location. As Riker sat monitoring the prisoner, he turned slightly too his left as he saw Steele sat very close too Alison, seemingly talking quietly amongst themselves. Rolling his eyes slightly, Riker looked back at the console before him as the next page the prisoner was reading appeared on the display. Throwing his legs off the console before him, he sat up straight as he smiled slightly and spoke.

"Put her down Jack… I think he's taking the bait"

Walking too his side quickly, Steele leaned closer too the console as he watched the prisoner's searches on the display before him.

"Come on Da'Kar… take the bait!" He whispered quietly.

On the screen before them, a search through Federation databases continued as Da'Kar was seemingly looking for something. Ushering Riker out of the seat, The Captain moaned slightly as the Commander sat in the seat as he stood slightly.

"Come one… almost there…" Steele smiled.

Files scrolled across the screen before them as Da'Kar's search slowly too a careful crawl before he stopped. Clapping his hands together, Steele leaned forwards as worked the controls slowly and placed the file on a separate screen. His jaw dropped as he looked at the title of the classified document before him as anger swelled within him.

"What, what is it Jack?" Riker said quickly.

"Project Achilles… Son-of-a-bitch… I know that damned thing!"

"Impossible, according too this… it was decommissioned years ago…" Riker replied as he looked at a separate screen which contained the search Da'Kar was looking for.

"I know… after a security breach… on Orion!"

Slamming his fist down on the computer surface before him, it cracked slightly as Steele stood and ran his fingers through his hair as he spoke.

"This is all my fault. I was set up!"

"Will someone please fill me in on this?" Alison said with a growl.

"Ten years ago, a classified project named '_Achilles_' was shut down after someone infiltrated the home of a Starfleet Admiral and stole a copy of the database. Most of the files where deleted… the program was classified beyond top secret"

"You?" Alison said in shock.

"Me!" Steele sighed. "Riker, what was that thing about?"

"If memory serves, I remember Picard talking about it just after I joined his crew… it was an end-game program designed to infiltrate the Romulan and Klingon Empires… and bring them down from the inside using genetically modified agents left over from the Eugenics Wars…"

"WHAT?" Steele yelled.

"After… YOU… took the full database, it was shelved"

"Obviously not entirely. Who ran that program?" Steele growled with anger.

"Something called… Section 31, under the oversight of Starfleet Admiralty"

The anger boiled over within the Commander as he looked back at the screen beside him, clenching his fists tight, he wanted nothing more then too destroy the Hybrid inside the Holodeck as realisation hit him. Da'Kar and his conspirators on his world must have learned of the program during the cloning process of Picard, seeing an opportunity they began a covert war against the Federation, moving pieces around like a game of chess. No one could know how many Reman operatives where now in place around the Federation, or even where they were placed. But one thing was sure, they had too find out.

Grabbing a phaser from the wall, Steele took a deep breath and calmed his anger as he nodded too Riker. The Captain knew that Steele was about too cross a line, but could do nothing about it as he walked towards the Holodeck entrance with a dark smile on his face. Turning slowly, he looked at Riker as he spoke.

"Take care of yourself Will, take care of this ship and her crew… keep this information until you need it. If anything happens too the clone, blame it on me!"

"Jack, don't do this!" Alison said quickly.

"I'm sorry Ally… Once I come out, arrest me. I won't put up a fight" He nodded.

"Jack wait. I've got another idea!"

Entering the hospital room, Steele looked around before he ran towards a window and looked out, closing the blinds quickly he picked up a medical robe and threw it towards Da'Kar as he spoke quickly.

"Put that on, we have no time"

"What is going on?" Da'Kar said.

"Something you don't know. After we took you back too Earth for trial, you gave up the clone and the rest. Seeing an opportunity, the Klingons wanted revenge against those who destroyed their Empire… they wanted a public execution. The Federation demanded a fair trail and where eventually tried with Treason and imprisoned for life… damn it, they're close…"

"WHO?"

"The others, I just heard… six hours ago, they broke from a penal colony close by… they're here… on Remus Prime. They're coming for you, they say you betrayed them and they want you dead!"

"What? What about security? You have too protect me!" Da'Kar panicked.

"I'm on it… we're under manned as it is. Put on the damned robe!" He growled.

Running towards the door, the sounds of explosions and phaser fire echoed through the room as Jack stood ready at the door while Da'Kar stood at his side.

"Stay low!"

"Shouldn't I have a weapon?" Da'Kar said in panic.

"I was lucky too grab this… I've gotta find Ally and the kids" He said quickly.

"Wait, why would Shinzon and Barrett try an assault here… how many security do you have?"

"This is just a hospital. The main facility is miles away. Their first stop was the command centre… they destroyed it before they where detected, they beamed out and crashed their ship into the command post" Steele said quickly. "They have Nausicaans with them, lots of them"

"You have got too protect me Steele"

"Ohh, I'm trying old friend. On three, we exit this room, move down the corridor… third door on the right is an emergency exit. It leads too an old facility where the Romulans created the Hybrids…"

"I know the place"

Counting slowly, Steele opened the door as he ran into the hallway firing his weapon. Stood at the far side of the hallway where three large Nausicaans holding large rifle like weapons. Quickly ducking beneath the Starfleet officer, Da'Kar attempted too avoid the weapons fire as they moved down the corridor while Steele fired his weapon hitting one of the large aliens. As they reached the correct door, an energy blast impacted Steele in his chest as he fell too the floor in pain.

"Get... Outta here!" He demanded.

"I'm not leaving you!" Da'Kar said with concern.

"GO!"

Nodding slightly, Da'Kar opened the door and pushed through with all of his strength as darkness overtook him and he stood face-to-face with two Federation Phasers aimed at him.

"What the hell?" He said in shock.

Quickly turning, he looked back as Steele walked towards him smiling widely as he spoke.

"Whoops! Surprise"

As he passed through the opening, his holographic disguise changed too his youthful features and his uniform reverted back too the Starfleet Standard design. Looking around in shock, Da'Kar laughed slightly as he spoke.

"Very nice work…"

"Security… take this man back too his cell. Ohh, give him something too eat and drink" Steele laughed.

As two guards entered, Da'Kar looked around at Steele as he spoke.

"Very impressive Captain… Commander, you should make that a Holo-novel, you have a talent. I have one question. How long was I in that… simulation of yours?"

"A little over Six hours…" Alison laughed.

"Very impressive, but you have nothing" Da'Kar said with pride.

"Ohh no… old friend. We have everything we need, Shinzon rolled on your ugly ass!"

"Impossible" Da'Kar said with pride.

"Are you sure about that? We have more then one Holodeck"


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter Fourteen_

Returning too Earth, the USS Enterprise and her crew where arrested and once again put on trial by Starfleet Command. However, the discovery of Reman operatives within Starfleet Command was enough for all charges against the crew too be dropped, although their methods where short of illegal, a reprimand had been placed in the permanent record of Jackson Steele and a demotion too the rank of Lieutenant, as he took full responsibility for all the actions of the crew during the interrogation of the prisoners, effectively ending any chance of a command of his own.

The next officer in line for the first officer position was Commander LaForge, turning down the position, Geordie resigned from Starfleet, after months of working for small companies across the Federation, Geordie formed a new company named _Visor Designs_. A small company dedicated too the design and construction of small civilian vessels, eventually it was taken over by a larger company named _P.S Incorporated_. Geordie remained with the new larger company as chief designer of their starship design department.

The civilian doctor, T'Lana, left Starfleet as an advisor on the Langaran plague and took over her family practice in her father's hometown.

Captain William T. Riker, remained in Starfleet onboard his ship, the USS Enterprise. Because of her many upgrades and new technologies, she was eventually relaunch and reclassified as a light cruiser of similar class too the aging Defiant Class.

Due too his abandoning his duties as commander of Deep Space Nine, Rear Admiral Sisko was demoted back too Captain and eventually returned too his posting, eventually regaining the respect of the Bajoran people.

Alison Crusher, continued too serve the Enterprise as Chief of Security, and with a promotion to Lieutenant Commander, she became the youngest First Officer in Starfleet History, and after six months, she married Lieutenant Jackson Steele. The service was performed by Captain Benjamin Sisko onboard Deep Space Nine.

_Eight Months Later…_

The revelations of the past few days had taken it's toll on the demoted officer, after being found guilty of abandoning his duties at Deep Space Nine, Sisko was punished by demotion to the rank of Captain. However, as a result of his new rank, he would no longer be allowed to proceed past the rank of Captain. Without the interference of the Bajoran Government, the Emissary to the Prophets as he was called by the Bajorans would serve out his career in Starfleet as Commander of the Station, something he considered more of an enjoyable task then a punishment. As he had spent much of his career serving on the ever growing Spacedock facility his task was to oversee the construction of more external dry dock facilities on the vast city in space itself and around the Bajoran system with the occasional visit too the old Space station which orbited Bajor where his wife Jennifer and his twin children spent most of their time when not onboard the large city in space.

Something of a huge pride for the Captain was his elder son, Jake. Six months ago, Jake Sisko published his first novel across the Federation and currently working on his second novel. Being the son of the Emissary, his debut novel entitled '_My Father, The Emissary_' had become a best seller on Bajor and the surrounding systems earning his son a large amount of respect. Based on his own experiences of his childhood and how the discovery of the wormhole or the Celestial Temple had effected his early life from the downfall of his father in the eyes of the Bajoran People too his so called resurrection as a religious icon, his book had almost outsold the religious books written by the Bajoran people themselves, giving a greater insight into the mind of his father and how the revelation of his connection too the Prophets had shaped his life and career.

Although Jake kept his follow up novel a closely guarded secret, many of the Bajoran people had attempted too gain an insight into the new book which was believed to be about the Langaran Plague, the Reman Unity and it's effects on the Alpha Quadrant and more importantly, the Bajoran People. In 2374, Jake Sisko moved out of his family quarters on Deep Space Nine at the age of 18, and moved into the personal quarters of a Bajoran Woman named Mardah after being engaged for only two weeks. Since his mother and two siblings moved too the old Space Station orbiting Bajor due too work related assignments, Jake Sisko often visited his father once a week for a meal and too catch up on their daily lives.

Exhausted from a long 36 hour shift in the command centre of his station, Benjamin Sisko walked towards his quarters yawning as the sound of footsteps running up from behind caught his attention. Sighing deeply, and without turning too see who was walking up behind him, he spoke with no respect for the person trying too catch his attention.

"Quark, I'm very tired… whatever it is, put it in writing!"

"For the record Captain Sisko, I am still waiting" Quark said as he stepped too the Captain's side.

"Waiting for what?" Sisko yawned once more.

"Starfleet has yet too make reparations after the death of my nephew onboard one of your… ships!"

Clenching his fists tightly, Sisko turned before he grabbed the Ferengi by his tunic and pushed him against the wall as he spoke with a deep voice.

"Nog, was a Starfleet officer. He knew and accepted the dangers that came with his Uniform…"

"As his… legal guardian, I was responsible for his safety. He joined your… Star-Fleet against my will"

"He made his choice… Ferengi!" Sisko growled. "Need I remind you, you are here at my will. Your government has constantly requested you return home too face trial. That could easily be arranged!"

"Release me sir!" Quark growled. "I expect the reparations to be made by close of business in two days time"

"You can expect a lot… In the eyes of your people, you should not even be trading. You where granted a… licence to trade within the Federation by _ME!_ That licence is up for review in two months time… Do not anger me Quark!" Sisko growled as he threw him against the wall.

"Need I remind you who Nog's father was?"

"Need I remind YOU, your brother wants you back home too stand trial? Now, get out of my sight… good night!" Sisko smiled.

As he walked away from the strange little Ferengi, He smiled slightly as Quark yelled after him with a tone of voice which was supposed too sound menacing.

"You're making a mistake Sisko!"

"The only mistake I made Quark, was not turning you over too your government. Annoy me again, I shall have you removed from this station… and dragged back too Ferenginar by your lobes…"

Starfleet made contact with the Ferengi decades ago, although their vessels and technology where comparable too Starfleet at the time, little was known about the Ferengi as a species. Random attacks on Starships and outposts deep inside Federation space made the Ferengi seen as a possible threat to Starfleet. After several attacks by Ferengi vessels, official first contact was made by Commodore Matthew Decker on Stardate 4202.9 after the Starship Constellation rescued a crippled Ferengi Vessel from inside the Neutral Zone after it was attacked by what became known as a Reman Heavy Cruiser which prowled the region of space. Discovered to be far from the enemy Starfleet once believed them too be, they eventually signed a none aggression treaty with the Federation after attempting to make Reparations for the many attacks on Federation property.

Finally approaching his assigned quarters, Sisko yawned once more as he entered and looked around the darkened room.

"Lights!" He yawned. "Computer, lights!"

As the door closed behind him, the only light in the room was from the consoles on the far wall which he used as an unofficial office. Clenching his fists tight once more, he carefully entered his quarters before pain rippled through the back of his head as he lost his balance and fell too the floor unconscious.

Several minutes later, his eyes opened slowly as the throbbing pain from the back of his head took over him. Slowly, he tried too raise his hand to check for blood, only for his hands too be stopped by whatever was holding him down.

"What the… who's in here?" He called out. "Release me!"

From his chair, he could see a darkened out hooded figure working the consoles on the far wall.

"Who are you. What are you doing?" Sisko demanded.

Slowly, the figure stood and walked towards him. Kneeling before him, Sisko's eyes widened as he saw who was facing him.

"What are you doing?" Sisko said in shock.

"I'm sorry Ben… Sorry I had too hit you like that. I can't risk being seen… it's better for you if it looks like you've been taken hostage"

"Let me out of here"

"Trust me. I made sure there was no blood. You may have a headache for awhile until the painkillers kick in. I don't have much on me…"

"Let me loose, I can help you!" Sisko whispered.

"No need. I didn't kill him, I didn't kill anyone Ben. I've been set up"

"Steele… Jack, I can help you, you know that"

Slowly, he removed his hood as he looked at the Captain before him. His tired eyes told Sisko everything he needed too know in an instant as the stress of the last few days echoed in the young man's eyes.

"What happened?"

"It's a long story. I didn't mean for any of this too happen. You where supposed to be on duty, when you got back… you wouldn't have known anything, at least for awhile" Steele said with regret.

"Jack, let me help you!"

"No! I've gotten you into enough trouble as it is. Your rank, your career is almost over because of me. Every life I touch ends badly… I won't let that happen too Alison… or anyone else"

"Stop this Jack, turn yourself in. You can explain…"

"I've seen the video. They think I killed an Admiral out of revenge, how do you think that will go for the top brass? Everyone in Starfleet is looking for me, my only choice is to go underground until I sort this mess out" Steele sighed.

"And after that?"

"I don't know. Either I succeed… or I'll die trying" He said with regret.

"What about your wife?"

"Alison is… strong, she'll get over it!" He replied with regret.

"Jack… turn yourself in. There's something you should know…"

"All I know is, that I was framed for this… this goes all the way too the top Ben. I came here because I think I can trust you. You've put your career on the line for us many times…"

"Jack, the Enterprise is on her way here… She'll be here in six hours" Sisko said quickly.

"Then I have little time too act…"

Slowly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, placing it on a sofa next too Sisko, he nodded slightly as he turned and walked towards the door, stopping for a moment, he turned as he spoke.

"Do me a favour, give that too Alison, she'll know what it means"

"What is it?" Sisko said as he nodded.

"My wedding ring… tell her if I survive this… I'll find her, she can give it back too me, assuming I fix this"

Slowly, Jack stepped forwards slightly as he spoke.

"Tell her, I'm sorry!"

"She's pregnant Jack…"

"What?" He said with a smile.

"Once the news broke, I contacted Enterprise. For her and your unborn child, turn yourself in!" Sisko begged.

"Then my… mission is more important too me. I can not allow my child too be born into a universe where I have been played, since the start. Those binds will dissolve soon… contact your security and tell them everything that happened here. Odo will know what too do, I've placed a file on your computer… just incase I fail"

"JACK!" Sisko yelled.

The sound of the door opening behind him made Jack turn quickly, seeing a figure in the doorway, he reacted purely on instinct as he raised his elbow with force connecting with the figure's jaw. As the figure fell too the floor, Jack looked on in shock as he looked at who he had hit. Quickly pulling the figure inside, he checked the figure for a pulse before he sighed with relief as Sisko looked on in shock.

"Jake!" He cried out.

"He's okay, his just knocked out for a moment… Ben, I'm sorry"

Grabbing a cushion off the closest chair, he placed it under Jake Sisko's head before he reached inside his pocket for a piece of medical equipment he was carrying. Healing the wound on Jake Sisko, he looked up at Ben as he attempted too force his way past the restraints before the binding on his left arm snapped from the sheer force, pulling off the bind on his right arm and legs, Sisko ran towards his son as Jack stood in shock.

"This is getting out of control. Sisko, hit me"

Standing, Sisko threw a powerful punch at the Lieutenant sending him crashing too the ground as blood ran from his nose and top lip. Staggering too his feet, he handed Sisko the Dermal Regenerator as he moved backwards slowly. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulled out a Starfleet issue Phaser as he spoke.

"I'm sorry… I'll fix this"

Turning quickly, the door too Sisko's quarters opened once more as Jack came face to face with a young Bajoran woman, seeing Jake Sisko on the floor and the phaser in Jack's hand. The young woman screamed in terror before he ran out of Sisko's quarters and along the corridor. Running along the corridor, Jack checked if anyone was following him however, as he turned he ran into a Starfleet officer. Shocked at who ran into him, the officer backed away slowly as he reached for his communicator.

"O'Brian too Security… Jack Steele is onboard. Send a security team too my location… NOW!"

"I'm sorry sir!" Jack said quickly.

Swapping the phaser from his left hand too his right, he quickly reached back and punched O'Brian in his jaw. Catching him before he hit the ground, he lay him softly on the deck before he ran along the corridor as Starfleet Security beamed into their location and began chasing him through the Station. Phaser blasts slammed into the bulkheads and deck plating as Jack swiftly attempted too avoid the weapons fire, he was about too reach the safety of an airlock before phaser fire hit his lower back and he stumbled too the ground. Forcing himself too stand, he fired at the ground before the Security officers, forcing them too fall back before a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him into the airlock. Looking up with shock, Jack winced in pain as a voice called out too him.

"You look like crap Steele… I thought you could use the extra help!"

"Tom? Tom Paris?"

"I'm not the Easter bunny! I've got a ship waiting… She's not much, but she'll do!"

_The End._

_Star Trek: A Different Perspective. To Be Concluded in…_

_Star Trek DS9: A Different Perspective_

_Story by:_

_Ariston-1_


End file.
